Turn My Way, Baby
by derivereine
Summary: Amber Mardeyn is a WWE Diva who's just broken up with Jeff Hardy. Can she win him back and win the women's title before somebody else beats her to her two goals? JeffOC and others.
1. Chapter 1: Everything Part 1

**Turn My Way, Baby.**

Chapter One- Everything.

**Song by Lifehouse, lyrics used without permission. Jeff/OC. Started off as one shot fiction, it's now turned into a chapter spawning monster.**

**Read and review, please.**

I smiled at Candice Michelle as I walked into the women's locker room and put my bag on the bench with a sigh. I didn't usually walk into the arena by myself, I was usually with Jeff.

" Hey Amber" she smiled back at me " Are you two talking yet?"

" Jeff and I? Nope. I wish" I smiled almost ruefully and began to fill my locker with my things

" Well, you two have a tag match against Phe-Man and Ken tonight"

I laughed at 'Phe-Man', the divas name for Beth Phoenix that Ashley and I made up and then turned to Candice " Great. We'll have to lose, because he isn't talking to me"

" Sup babe?" Ashley walked into the room, jigging around to her ipod and kissing my cheek. Pulling out her earphones I smiled;

" Not much, but I have to tag with Jeff tonight."

" Against who?" she turned her ipod off and put her bag next to mine

I grimaced " Phe-Man and Honey I Shrunk Mr Kennedy." Candice and Ash fell about laughing as I grinned and answered my cell phone; " Hello?"

**"Am, it's me."**

" Jeff...I..."

"**Amber, shut up. I just wanted you to know that I'm meeting Ken in catering to discuss the match. You should be there. Bye"**

He hung up as I cursed and threw my phone into my bag. " I'm going to catering to plan out the match. Won't be long." I waved and grabbed my ipod to listen to on my way.

_Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again_

I sighed as the song came on and carried on my way to catering, bracing myself for the barrage of insults that I was sure would come my way.

" Amber, care to sit down?" Beth looked at me and asked as I frowned " Since you're thirty minutes late, you don't have a choice"

" Whatever, Jeff only just rang me. I'll sit away from you, mmkay?" I went to sit next to Ken, begrudgingly. He scowled and put his jacket on the empty seat.

I bit my lip and sat in the seat next to it " How come Jeff isn't here?"

" He didn't want to see your skanky ass walk through the door" Ken answered and looked at Beth with a smirk.

" Okay. Whatever" I sighed and turned my ipod back on

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

_Flashback_

_" Jeff! I'm going to meet Randy, he just called me sounding upset." I shouted through the bathroom door to my boyfriend, Jeff Hardy_

_" Okay, baby. I love you" he opened the door in just a towel and kissed me lightly. _

_" After nearly a year you still make me blush, Jeff. Damn you." I giggled and headed out of the door._

_" Amber?" Jeff called after me " You mean the world to me...you're everything" He shut the door with a click._

_I just smiled and walked to Randy's room, knocking lightly before saying " It's me, babe"_

_He answered almost immediatley and pulled me into the room, kissing me before I could say another word._

I blinked a few times to clear the tears from my eyes and shooed the memory out of my head. Randy and I had been having an affair for months...we'd just never been caught until last week.

" Hey Beth. Ken, can I sit there?" Jeff walked into catering and I kept my eyes focused on the screen of my ipod.

" Sure...but..." Ken moved his jacket as Jeff sat down. I could smell his cologne as he leant over me to pick up a bottle of water. Closing my eyes, I just turned up the volume of the song as they all began to talk about the match. Bending down, I grabbed a pad of paper and began to write down the lyrics of the song. 

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

I almost smiled at the last line, Jeff would always say that to me when we were together on our own.

" Amber?" Beth snapped as I took my right earphone out

" What?" I sighed " I wasn't listening."

" You need to, cause you just got tagged in." Jeff said, quietly

" I didn't think you wanted to be near me, let alone touch me" I said back and carried on doodling

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

" What're you writing on there, bitch? Some more nicknames for me?" Beth wrenched the pad from my hand and read the lyrics out loud. Ken sniggered but Jeff looked at me and then to the screen of my ipod.

He took the right earphone from me and put it in his ear as I pressed play again " I'm so sorry, Jeff. I was stupid."

He looked straight into my eyes and nodded " Me too, Amber. You were everything to me."

" Jeff, we're better than this." I begged " Please forgive me...please have me back."

" I wish I could, Am. I wish I could." he gave me my earphone back an dturned back to planning the match.

I stood up and pushed my chair back, running out of catering...and smack into Randy Orton.

" Now who are you running from, Amber?" he said, taking me by the shoulders and talking slowly.

I wiped my tears and stared at him " You." Wrenching myself from his grip, I ran back to the locker room.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

" Didn't go too great, then?" Candy took me by my left arm and sat me down on the bench as all the divas bar Melina and Jillian crowded round me.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Part 2

" Amber, he'll come round." Maria smiled and stroked my hair.

" Yeah and hopefully go for Jillian, not her" Melina snidely commented

" Eww" I said and stood up, putting my ipod safely back in my locker " Jeff and I didn't end the best way, but I'd never wish you on him, Jillian. I don't want to harm him"

" Bitch." Melina spat and grabbed Jillian as she stalked out the room.

I grinned " I swear there's a trail of crabs following her"

The locker room cracked up, then carried on getting ready, myself included. Before I knew it, it was showtime and I had no clue what I was doing.

I walked to gorilla and saw Jeff sat down, talking to Matt. I just sat opposite them and smiled as Ashley sat next to me and handed me my ipod.

" Jillian tried to take it."

" Thanks babe. Hey, do you want to listen?" I offered her an earphone and she took it with a smile

" Oh, I love this song!" Ashley grinned and sang along to it

_"Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  


_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

Jeff was now staring at us as a backstage guy approached me " Amber, you and Jeff are up."

I just nodded and waited for my music to blare as Jeff stood behind me, his breath on my neck.

I closed my eyes as Beth and Ken shoved past me. Ashley stood up and spoke " I'd watch who you're shoving there, _Phe Man._ "

She started towards Ash before he music blared out. " Glamazon, my ass. I'm nearly a foot taller than the bitch" I spat as she walked out to the ring, with Ken following her.

Ash smiled at me as my music started, " Knock 'em dead, hottie" and with a smack on my ass, she left me holding my breath in anticipation for the match that I had no idea about.

[[Just a little note-I like Beth Phoenix, but she just fit as the person that Amber really doesn't get on with


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Want Him

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, added this story to their favourites or added me on author alert. I'm truly amazed! Do me a big favour and check out Three's a Crowd, also by me! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, for making my day.**

**Charlie xoxo**

_

* * *

__Woah Woah Just hear me out..._

My entrance music started and I offered Jeff a half smile as we walked out to the ring together.

"Approaching the ring, currently residing in Tampa, Florida, Electra!" I waved to the crowd and bared my teeth, jokingly. Jeff came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist, making me blush

"Just follow my lead, Am...Amber." he let go of me then did his little dance to my music 'Get Stoned' by Hinder. Thank God for me being best friends with Steph&Paul or else I never would've been allowed to use it as my music I had to though, it was my second choice after 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry.

"And her partner tonight, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian finished announcing as I watched him, laughing. He winked at me and I turned to the fans, all I could do to stop myself from crying my eyes out in the middle of the ramp.

Somehow, we made it through the match, or rather, I did. Jeff and I won, setting up a program with Ken and Jeff and Beth and I for our repective titles. As they left the ring, Jeff turned to me and with a smile, kissed me in the middle of the ring.

I pulled away, confused and got out of the ring "What? Why are you..." I shouted to him as he approached me- he cut me off with a kiss and then whispered "Storyline"

I just turned away from him and started up the ramp, wiping my tears as I got to the back.

"Amber! I just got your ring name!" Maria ran up to me and exclaimed "Electra is Greek for Amber, right?"

I smiled weakly and wiped the rest of my tears "Yes, Ria, it is. Have you seen Randy? I need to talk with him"

"He hasn't been here all night" Paul smiled at me from behind Maria. She jumped and then excused herself from the conversation as I laughed;

"Paul, must you scare off all my friends?"

"Mark's orders, Ma'am!" he mock saluted and laughed "Seriously though. He's been talking to Michelle and she told him what they'd been saying about her."

"Oh. Right." I rolled my eyes as Jeff walked past me. He stopped and turned round "Were you talking about me then?"

"I'll be off! See you tonight Ams." Paul kissed my cheek and walked off in the direction of his locker room

"No, we weren't. I asked Maria where Randy was and Paul said he hadn't been in all night" I replied "I needed to tell him to leave me alone for a while. I last saw him outside catering."

"Why would you want him to leave you alone?" he grabbed a water and started walking off. I grabbed one too and followed him

"Because I've ended things with him, Jeff. I don't want him."

"You want me?" he set his water down on a crate and stopped, turning to me inquisitively

I looked own at the ground "Yes. Is that a problem?"

He sighed, unscrewing the cap of the water and drinking some "Am, I just need time."

I allowed myself a smile "You called me Am. When we were walking out to the ring, you called me Am then changed your mind"

"It just...felt too right to call you that" he scratched his head and looked down

"Felt too right? Like, you don't want things to feel right anymore?"

"Amber, please. You cheated on me with Randy Orton, for God's sake. Anybody but him."

"He was upset, okay Jeff? Dammit, you think I want him over you?"

He gave me a half smile "Well...tonight I have a date. I'll tell you after that who it feels more right with."

"Jeff...please tell me you didn't say yes to Jillian, for God's sake. Anybody but her." As we both realised what i'd just said, we grinned and Jeff kissed me on the lips lightly.

"Amber Mardeyn, you're crazy. But..."

I smiled as I cut him off "I make you crazy happy"

He just grinned and kissed me again, but this time? I made sure it wasn't lightly.


	4. Chapter 4: I Want It To Be True

**I'm updating faster than I thought! I had a pretty good day today at the hospital and whatever...dammit, why doesn't let you have nice pretty smiley faces? Anyway! This story is astounding me in reviews! It makes my day reading them, so thank you.  
Charlie xoxo

* * *

****Chapter 3- I want it to be true**

"Babe? Open up" I knocked on the door of Room 209 and waited. As expected, a rather dishevelled man opened the door

"Hey gorgeous. Come in" he flashed me a smile as I strode into the room "Nobody following you?"

I rolled my eyes "Oh, please." As I flopped down on the bed, he sat down next to me and traced a heart on my stomach.

"Amber" he kissed inside the heart and looked up at me from his position near my navel

I pushed his head away "I came to say that I can't do this anymore."

"What? Why?" he asked, confused "It's because of Jeff, right?"

"Yes. He and I almost broke up...well, we did break up."

"Oh. Right. Is that why you ran out of catering today?" he looked up inot my eyes and I nodded "I get it, Am, I really do."

I stood up and walked across to the door, kissing him one last time as he followed me out "Goodbye, Shannon. For the last time." I smiled at him and made my way back to my room.

* * *

I picked up my handbag and began to fish around until I found my Sidekick 3. Smiling to myself, I struck through two names on a list, Randy and Shannon. 

"One more to go" I whispered to myself as I logged on to AIM.

**Electrifying: Hey darlin.**

**DontForgetMe: I miss you '(**

**Electrifying: What did the doctors say today?**

**DontForgetMe: 8 or 9 months, Amber. I don't know if I can handle that.**

**Electrifying: Well, call Maria. I can't be with you anymore.**

**DontForgetMe: Ams? Is this you?**

**Electrifying: Yes, John. This is Amber Mardeyn saying she doesn't want you.**

**DontForgetMe: Well, Ms Mardeyn, this is John Cena saying he needs you.**

**Electrifying: I'm sorry. I can't. I love Jeff.**

**DontForgetMe: Does he know about me?**

**Electrifying: He's aware that something went on a while ago, yes.**

**DontForgetMe: He's very lucky, baby. I have to go now. Ily.**

**DontForgetMe has signed off.**

I leant back and sighed as I crossed the final name off my list. Losing three of my guys was a shame. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a whore, I just...get lonely.

_Randy Orton  
Shannon Moore  
John Cena_

I smiled at the list and switched off my Sidekick, in time to hear a knock on my door. I padded over to it in my babydoll and answered, grabbing Jeff by the hand when I saw it was him.

He grinned and closed the door behind him "So, Am, what've you been doing whilst I was wining and dining Jillian?"

"Well, I hung out with Shan and I've been watching tv ever since." I smiled as he kissed me lightly and played with the hem of my black lingerie.

"I love it when you act innocent" he whispered and pulled me on top of him. I couldn't help but grin as I shut the lamp off next to me.

* * *

Next morning, I was awoken by Melina jumping on top of me "Amberrrrrr help me!" 

I fluttered my eyes open and groggily rubbed my face as I looked at the digital clock next to me "Mel,it's...oh. It's 11AM"

"Exactly. So it's not early."

I fully sat up "Why do you want my help? We hate each other. Where's Jeff?"

"He wasn't here when I arrived. I was thinking about what you said to me a couple of months back, that we weren't so different and you're right. So...I'm sorry and I want to be friends." she gabbled and I swung out of bed, smiling at her.

"Alright. Now what's wrong?" I grabbed my hairbrush and ran it through my blonde hair, as she paced up and down the room

"Dave's book just came out and he reveals that we've been sleeping together in it." she slumped onto my bed and almost yelled

I dropped my brush and sat next to her "Oh shit." ...Because if he tells about sleeping with her...what's he going to say about me?**  
**


	5. Chapter5:The Match That Strikes The Fire

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews! I've amde a couple of blends to show you who Amber is and what she looks like! Go and check them out, they're on my profile. I hope you all like this chapter and review as much as you have done the others!**

**Charlie xoxo

* * *

****Chapter 4- The Match That Strikes The Fire**

As Mel shreiked and flung herself backwards, I started to panic. Grabbing my Sidekick, I logged onto AIM once again;

**Electrifying: What in the world have you done?**

**Unleashed: Oh good, Mel is with you. I've been looking for her.**

**Electrifying: Why, so then you can make her feel even worse?**

**Unleashed: Mel told John a while ago, Amber. Unlike you...**

**Electrifying: No she didn't. She chickened out. And what about me?**

**Unleashed: You don't think you escaped my book, do you? Please.**

**Electrifying: Congrats. You've probably just ruined my life.**

**Unleashed: Glad to be of service, bitch.**

**Electrifying has signed off.**

"Melina, I need your copy of the book." I turned to her and heaved her up off the bed along with me "Go get it. Then I'll post a bulletin making everybody aware of the shit he's saying, okay?"

She nodded "But it's true, Amber."

I just gawped at her as she swung my door shut behind her.

_Break me down...you got a lovely face_

I sighed and answered my cell with a "Hello?"

_**"Morning, sleeping beauty"**_

I instantly softened "Jeff! I woke up thinking 'Where oh where did my rainbow go?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end and then I heard a 'PING' of an elevator _**"I went to get Matt out of bed to go for a run, baby. Open the door for me"**_

I laughed and ended the call, walking over to the door and opening it to see Jeff closing his cell phone and tucking his hair behind his ears. He grinned when he saw me and swept me into a hug.

"Eww Jeff, you're all sweaty. Off with you" I batted him away and picked up my hairbrush to resume combing my hair. Jeff pouted and pulled off his shirt to take a shower. Once again, I dropped my hairbrush and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "You think I'm letting you walk away from me looking like that?"

He rolled his eyes "First I'm sweaty now you want me?"

"Oh, did I miss out the 'Yum' on my last sentence, baby?"

He took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom with him "Amber, you look icky. Go shower"

I laughed and locked the door, hoping Melina would be a little while longer.

* * *

As I put the finishing touches to my eye make up and Jeff was cutting holes in his arm stockings, Melina finally arrived back at my room. Instead of knocking, she barged in, eyes red and tears streaming down her face. Jeff looked at me in disbelief and then said "I think you got the wrong room."

I disguised my laughter into a cough "Jeff, can you go find Shan and Matt because I feel like going out for a little late lunch" I kissed him as he left and shut the door with a sigh.

"I ran into John, that's why I'm so late. We're over" she nodded, acknowledging my unspoken question and throwing the book to me "You didn't escape, Amber."

"Oh shit." I laughed, purely out of nerves then sat down and ran the paragraph about me;

**Amber Mardeyn (or Electra)  
**_This is starting to sound like a little black book now, but Amber is more than meets the eye. Yes, there were rumours about us and yes, some of them are true, but she means more to me than babydolls and cigarette smoke (which always irritated me).  
__Amber and I have a special relationship and she's still a very good friend...with benefits. Trust me, those benefits are sweet, man.  
There are pictures of us somewhere, but for once I'll be the gentleman she always wanted me to be and not say another word about them.  
When I think of Amber, I think of poison, laughter and of lingerie. Not bad for an illicit little secret._

"Oh fuck, Mel. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed, throwing the book at the wall.

She pulled an apologetic face and put her arms around me from the side and rested her head on my chest "I'm so short" she managed to choke out through her tears

I laughed and wiped my eyes "Fuck Dave. Lets put the world to rights with a post on the official website, yeah?"

She looked up at me and smiled faintly "You can do that?"

"Steph loves me. Let's get typing!" We sat down on the bed and began to type out a blog to post on the website of WWE-much classier than Dave's slut book. Asshole.

_18th October, 2007_

_What's up, guys? This is Electra and Melina, sat in a hotel room and extremely p-ssed off with what Dave Batista has to say about us in his book.  
First off, we'd like to apologise for clearing things up this way, but he's left us no choice.  
The remarks he made about us were hurtful and uncalled for-he may want to share them, but we most certainly did not.  
He has most probably ruined two relationships-and all because he wanted to boast about how much of a 'stud' he is.  
Please, I've put twigs onto a fire that were bigger.  
Whilst it appears that what he writes is true, there are no such photographs that exist-if there are, they were taken without the knowledge of Electra.  
When he says that his relationship with Melina wasn't sexual off the bat-that was because she didn't think it was right whilst he was still married. (Poor woman)  
We are being extremely professional about the allegations made about us as they involve a great deal of feelings and-if we have our way-money from the court that we're taking him to.  
Melina sends her apologies to her fans, family, and most importantly to John Hennigan-whom without she says, she is 'Nothing'.  
Electra would like to apologise to her fans and to the lingerie companies that Batista unfortunately got his hands on the produce of. Amber Mardeyn, however, would like to apologise to her family for ever clapping eyes on the lying shit, her friends for making them suffer his company and her rock, Jeff Hardy for putting him through this-she'd like to tell you that 'I love you and you? You're everything'._

_E&&M xoxo _


	6. Chapter 6: Through The Flames

**Thanks so much for my reviews, guys! i'm trying to update every day, as you may've noticed! I'm introducing a new character in this story-don't worry, she's awesome haha! Remeber to review!  
(Thanks to my chaingangprincess ( XP) for keeping my creativity going today!)**

**Charlie xoxo

* * *

****Chapter 5- Through The Flames**

_Two Days Later. Amber and Jeff are broken up. She is at home, alone, after Stephanie McMahon has just left, after giving Amber her own daily blog on the website and temporarily writing her out of all storylines with an 'injury'._

I yawned and logged onto MSN-I shouldn't be up this early when I have time off. I hope John's online.

**AmBamWHAM: Oh goody, you're on.**

**JC: Why are you on? Not working today or something?**

**AmBamWHAM: Have you been living under a rock? Go onto WWE . com and you'll see.**

**JC: Hahah, okay then. Randy told me you've changed your hair? Put webcam on, hun?**

**AmBamWHAM: Sure thing-see me? **I watched him nod and blow me a kiss

**JC: Gorgeous, as ever.**

**AmBamWHAM:** **So who's the chick then? **I typed to John, after watching him being handed a drink by a fairly tall, brown haired girl with little pink flashes of colour in various places of her hair

**JC:** **That's Tiff, **he typed back** my new girfriend**.

**AmBamWHAM: Maria'll be gutted, JC. I thought you were going for her? **He frowned and shook his head, kissing his new girl on the tip of her nose and reaching for his cell phone.

I laughed as mine rang about 3 seconds later;

"Sup, JC? You whore." I giggled down the receiver

"Oh you can talk! I'm laughing at your blog on the website. Are you updating it soon?" I noted the dryness of his voice

"Yeah, I am. Hey, does Tiff train down in OVW?"

I saw him frown on webcam "Yeah, why?"

"Her ring name's Star, right?" I clicked on the window that I was typing my blog for the website on and started to type it as John was yattering in my ear

"You're not listening are you, Am?"

"Nope, why?"

"I said I finished reading the blog and it amused me to no end"

"Oh Good. Dave needs to learn." I snorted and watched as Tiff waved to me via John's webcam. I smiled and waved back; she seems sweet, not like one of those trolls only after him because of who he is and the fact he has a nice bank balance.

He sighed "The thing is Amber, so do you." I heard a click and shrugged as John signed off MSN too.

"Whatever" I huffed to myself and just as I was going to start my blog, a link caught my eye- Jeff Hardy speaks on Electra's injury, his life and _those _accusations.

Without thinking twice, I clicked and bit my lip as Jeff's video popped up, He looked like a gorgeous mess-red, bleary eyes, the same clothes he'd had on last time I saw him and his beautiful coloured hair was a complete mess. I touched the screen, as if it would bring me closer to him.

_"I read today that Electra's out with a shoulder injury-I hope that she gets better soon, because as you all know she meant one hell of a lot to me." he paused "As for what Dave wrote about her? I half believe him-she does wear babydolls to bed. Sheer, bed, babydolls" he almost smiled at the thought and looked down to the ground  
"She was everything. I used to ask her if it could get any better than 'this'...well right now it could be a whole lot better." he cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, looking up once more  
"It's been two days and I'm messed up, man. Thankfully, I have a really great friend who's helping me get over Am...Electra." he smiled as Candice walzted next to him and kissed him lightly "My life could be better, but without Candy? It'd be a whole lot worse." he nodded to the camera and walked off, leaving the screen blank and me still touching where he had been._

"Okay, fuck this" I sniffed and wiped my face, roughly. I'm doing my blog now and then going out to find myself at the bottom of a bottle.

**Hey there! It's Ms Electra-Fying b!atch!  
Thanks so much for the messages of support you've been sending me via myspace, I appreciate them all.  
In time I will get around to the truth with the Batista situation, but I need my rock with me to do that and he's not here.  
That's my fault, I admit.  
For the record, he took me back after a stupid thing I had with another superstar-he forgave me. I respect and love him so much for that decision that he made when he saw how truly sorry I was.  
I wish for him to know how much I love him, still and how much I wish he was here with me, to wipe my tears and tell me everything will be okay.  
I know, I know-this sounds nothing like Electra, but I promise that it's me. I'll be updating my life here every day or so...that's if I make it through tonights night out with an awesome OVW diva called Star, which she truly is!  
Jeff Hardy means the world to me and seeing him with Candice is like she took off one of her slut shoes and stabbed me with it. So have fun with him, Candy.  
I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Just like you think you're doing now. Call me if you have something to say, Jeff. Anything to hear your voice again.  
Don't forget about me guys! I won't be out for too long.  
**_**How could I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
**_**Don't forget that, Skittle. Don't forget us.  
Electra xoxo  
**

* * *

Jeff stared at the computer screen, re-reading Amber's blog. He traced her last two lines with his index finger and sighed. He loved Amber with everything he had...but now he had Candice to hold at night. 

Staring at the part where Am had called him 'Skittle', he brushed a few tears away and put his head in his hands. He knew that he couldn't forget her, no matter how hard he, or Candice tried.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Help You

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**This doesn't feature all that much Jeff, but it helps explain a little bit of who Amber is. Dedicated to Tiff, who will soon be my co-writer...that's if Amber makes it back to the ring...**

**Charlie xoxo

* * *

****Chapter 6-I'll Help You**

I sat at the bar of some club in Tampa and looked at my empty glass. After nodding for another triple jack and coke, I became aware another woman had sat next to me.

"Hi" I drawled, without looking at her "I'm Amber"

I heard her laugh faintly "I'm Tiffany. But please never call me that. It's Tiff."

I turned to her and gasped slightly "Tiffany Cerdton?"

She grinned "Amber Mardeyn. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

It clicked who she was right then "I knew as soon as I saw you on that webcam that I hadn't just trained you in OVW"

"So much for you just coming to America on holiday." she laughed and took a gulp of her vodka and coke which the bartender had just set down in front of her "You left us all in the greyness of England without so much as goodbye"

I just nodded "I know. I'm sorry Tiff." I finished my new drink and ordered an apple martini. Tiff noticed.

"Drinking to forget?"

"Aye, something like that."

"Wow, your accent has re-appeared from the depths of your past!" she laughed and downed her drink, ordering the same "Why did you drop it?"

I pondered this for a second "I thought it'd probably stop me getting the WWE job. My accent was hardly the stereotypical London accent"

"Yeah, you Northern bitch" she grinned before pulling me up onto the dancefloor "Besides, you never asked me why I was here"

As we started to dance, it started to rain outside and the thought struck my slightly alcohol lined brain "Why _are_ you here?"

She smiled "Me? I'm drinking with my past to forget my future"

I just smiled at her as I remembered all the years that I'd known John's new girlfriend without even realising it.

* * *

As I clumsily got out of the taxi, Tiff drunkenly handed the driver a twenty and slammed the car door behind her.

"It's still raining" I noted, rummaging for my keys in my bag

"It is indeed. Oh no." Tiff replied, before remembering something

"What? Ah, success!" I held up my keys and proceeded to try and fit them into the door

"I said oh no, because John is probably at the club now, looking for me!"

I sniggered and opened my front door, to here my two dogs barking "Shut up, dammit!" their barking ceased and I patted them both on the head as Tiff walked through into the lounge.

"Nice place, darlin'" Tiff plopped down onto my black leather couch as my dog, Rascal, jumped up and curled next to her. She smiled and stroked him as I pressed the answerphone button on my home phone.

_'You have 12 saved messages and 4 new messages. 1st message: "Ams, it's JC. Have you seen Tiffany? We had a row and...never mind. Call me back."  
2nd message: "Amber, I tried your cell twice already and you haven't answered. Neither has Tiff. I'm worried, call me back, dammit!"  
3rd message: "Amberrrr. Please tell me you know where she is? God, i'll just go to that club I know you always drown your sorrows at and ask you there."  
4th message: "Okay, so you're not there. I'm soaked to the skin, freezing cold and I still haven't found Tiff! I'm coming over, right now. Bye Ams."_

Tiff and I looked to each other with a wry smile, as my saved messages started;

_"Hey baby, it's me. I'm just ringing to let you know that I love you and you look like an angel when you're asleep on my chest, just like now. Is it odd that I'm calling your answerphone on my cell from upstairs just to tell you this? -laughter-I love you, Amber."_

I resisted the urge to throw the machine against the wall, instead hitting the stop button "Yeah, I have his messages saved. I love the sound of his voice"

Tiff just slung her arm around my shoulder as I sank down next to her "You really love him don't you?"

Before I got the chance to reply, my front door opened and a dripping wet John Cena burst into my lounge. Taking in his appearance and Tiff's drooling expression, I raised my left eyebrow "Guest room is upstairs and to the right."

Tiff just grinned at me before dragging John upstairs by his shirt. I chuckled to myself sadly and dialled an all too familiar number on my cell phone, whilst undoing the top off the vodka bottle. As the call rang through, I took a big swig of vodka and grimaced as the liquid burned my throat.

_"Hey, you've reached Jeff Hardy! I can't take your call right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to ya!"_

I sighed and spoke into the phone "Skittle it's me, Amber. I need you...I miss you and I love you. Please Jeff...you know it's wrong us being apart. Call me back, okay? I love you." I hung up and threw my phone on the floor next to me, all the time still drinking from that damned bottle. I can't remember if it was empty when the room went black...it'll be a shame if it wasn't though, my carpet never was a fan of Absolut.


	8. Chapter 8: I Never Meant To Hurt You

**In the next couple of chapters, I'll be looking to your reviews for the way Amber is going to go, if Jeff stays with Candice and if...well. That'd be telling, wouldn't it? So make sure you review, because trust me, it'll effect the story!**

**Charlie xoxo

* * *

**

**Chapter 7-I Never Meant To Hurt You**

You could've cut the tension in the room with a piece of string. Reading the expressions of the people gathered around a single bed in a quiet room in Florida, you find at least one emotion the same. _Shock._

Every person looked shocked that they were witnessing this moment, they also wore mixed masks of sadness, hurt and anger...3 people wore another emotion...but secretly. John, Tiffany and especially Jeff looked guilty, as if this was their own individual fault.

Two doctors entered the room-one checked the machines by the bed and the other checked his clipboard and then his patient. They nodded to each other and left the room as quickly as they arrived.

"What was the point in that?!" Jeff exploded as soon as the door swung shut "We know nothing more than we did when we arrived here two hours ago"

"Apart from the fact she looks marginally better" John said quietly

"I feel awful" Tiff whispered, leaning her head on John's chest, allowing her tears to soak into his shirt.

"It wasn't your fault...it was mine" Jeff leant forward to brush some hair out of the unconcious patients face, and as he did, collapsed into tears. Matt walked over and hugged his younger brother-as if to offer some comfort.

Everyone jumped as the machine nearest to the bed started to beep uncontrollably and as they watched in horror, what seemed like a million other people streamed into the room, shooing the guests out as they all tried to control the situation.

* * *

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

All I need is to hear that she's okay...please God let her be okay. I need to be with her...I'll do anything to make her better.

The doctors all came out and dispersed as her main doctor approached us "You can go back in now. She might start to come round soon."

I nodded and we all walked back into her room, some of us muttering thank you's on our way past.

I resumed my place at her bedside and stroked her face, her long blonde hair fanned out on the pillow behind her. As I bent to kiss her forehead, her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Guys...she's awake." Gracie, one of her friends noted. Everybody breathed out, what seemed like in unison.

As I stared into her blue eyes, she half smiled at me "Welcome back Amber. For a minute I thought I'd lost you"

* * *

**Amber P.O.V**

"Where the hell am I?" I croaked as Jeff handed me a glass of water. I looked at Tiff and smirked "Nice hair."

She didn't smile back, but hurriedly smoothed her ruffled hair "Amber...when we heard Rascal and Mercury barking, we didn't think anything of it. It was only when they wouldn't shut up did we go and see what they were barking about"

"It was me, right?" I took a few sips of water "I wanna go home"

The doctor at the foot of my bed checked my chart "Hmm. Promise to be a good girl and stay away from that bottle?"

I rolled my eyes, they're acting like me drinking is a big deal "Yup. I will"

He looked at me "You went into shock before, we prescribed you a few kinds of medication to help your body and umm..."

"You gave me morphine?" I sniggered "Nobody ever reads my record. My body rejects it and freaks out."

"I was lucky enough to witness one" Gracie laughed "God, I thought you were going to die"

"Yeah" I threw the covers of the bed back and swung my legs over the side of the bed, trying not to notice the room spin "See. I'm fine. I can leave now."

The doctor shoved a few forms under my nose "Sign these and you're free to go. I'd advise against it but...its your choice"

Tiff mumbled under her breath "Land of the free my backside" and I bit my lip to stop myself cackling as I signed the papers.

"Can you guys go outside for a second? Tiff and Gracie, you two can stay" everybody acknowledged my request and as soon as the door was shut I pulled my hospital gown over my head and pulled on the shirt that Gracie handed me.

"Alcohol poisoning ain't shit compared to other stuff I've been through. Not like I haven't been here before anyway" I smiled quickly and pulled my jeans on.

"You wanna go to the bar?" Tiff asked me, pulling her lighter out of her pocket and flicking it a couple of times

"Yeah, just don't tell Jeff. Why the hell is he here anyway?" I searched for my cigarettes in my back pocket and found none "Actually, I don't care about that. Who took my goddamn cigarettes?"

Gracie sniggered "Jeff did. He doesn't like you smoking."

"Have I missed something here?" I questioned, completely confused "Jeff cares?"

"Amber, he was distraught when I called him up" Tiff put her lighter away and pulled her hair into a ponytail, the pink streaks showing more in this style "And you woke up when he kissed you"

"Oh alright. Let just tell him that i'm having you three over and then go into town" I opened the door to the room and strode out into the corridor "What time is it?"

Everybody looked at each other "Umm, it's 10PM on Friday night"

I frowned "Friday? But yesterday was Tuesday?"

"You've been in a coma, Ams." Jeff kissed my head and I looked into his green eyes, full of tears. I nodded and kissed him properly, my tears refusing to fall.

I'm Amber Nicole Mardeyn. I don't cry over something that happens everytime I lose something that meant the world to me.

I just hope to God that Jeff never leaves my side again. Maybe then my hospital stay would be on purpose.


	9. Chapter 9: The Bitch Is Back

**Okay, I'm really happy now! I promised myself that when I got 25 reviews I'd thank everybody and give them an awesome chapter.  
SO. I have 27 reviews, I love you all and here's your chapter!**

**Charlie xoxo

* * *

**

**Chapter 8-The Bitch Is Back**

"Hey Steph" I smiled, entering her office after knocking on the door

"Amber! You're okay, right?" Steph hugged me then held me at arms length "You look fine"

I smiled and rolled my eyes underneath my wide sunglasses "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You're damn right you are" Paul chuckled as he walked into the room and kissed my cheek "Nobodies talking to Dave right now, by the way."

"He under-estimated my popularity, huh?" I sniggered "Asshole. Everybody but a few jealous bitches love me."

"Speaking of bitches" Steph handed me a script "We need you to be backstage tonight, Candice and Beth are having their match and whoever wins, you're going to face after Cyber Sunday"

I frowned "Why not at Cyber Sunday?"

"That's the Halloween costume contest" Paul grinned as he sat down on the edge of Steph's desk "right baby?"

"Right." Steph smiled and opened her door "Beth and Candice are on in 10 minutes."

I just rolled my eyes and sat behind the gorilla position, next to Melina and Tiff, who was up from OVW, after being signed to a Diva contract.

"Sup bitches?" I greeted and slid my sunglasses off "I bet Candice blows at least one spot"

Tiff laughed and Melina turned to Beth Phoenix who was sat behind us "You're going over, right?"

She nodded and raked a hand through her hair "And I'll mess her up, don't worry."

I smiled "That's what I wanted to hear." Melina laughed and pointed to Candice who was walking towards us

"Look what the cat dragged in" Tiff commented "And it brought her an outfit too! How sweet"

I laughed "Be careful out there, Candice, wouldn't want you messing up your nose job."

"I'm sure her husband would fix it" Melina giggled and Candice narrowed her eyes;

"He's a chiropractor, actually."

"Chiropractor-plastic surgeon. Same difference." Tiff shrugged

I rolled my eyes-same difference-Tiff is comical. Candice just walked to gorilla, ignoring her.

"Okay, and for ignoring Tiff? I'm going to break her in half" I stated as Jeff walked over "Hey baby"

He kissed me "Hey. I'm just going to talk to Candice, she wants to do a moonsault tonight"

I scowled as he walked away "She can't even climb onto the turnbuckle."

"She can now." Mel said, frowning "Jeff's been training her"

"BITCH, WHAT?" I yelled "I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who?" Jeef reappeared at my side "Dave?"

I just rolled my eyes as Candice's music started "Break a leg!" I laughed at Tiff's last words to Candice as she walked through the curtain.

"Good luck, babe!" Mel, Tiff and I chorused as Beth's music started. She smiled and walked to gorilla, then out through the curtain.

"Well this should be amusing." Tiff rolled her eyes as the match started. Little did we know just exactly _how _amusing it would be.

* * *

"Oh this must be her moonsault attempt" Melina noted as Candice went up top. 

"Come on, Beth. Do something" Tiff muttered and as those words left her mouth, she did.

Candice fell flat on her face and Tiff, Mel and I nearly fell on ours laughing. I looked up, tears in my eyes, to see Candice hadn't moved.

"Girls, she's hurt" I said, hiding my smile behind my hand in a fake shock action.

"Oh no!" Tiff gasped, still shaking with laughter. Mel, of course, did nothing of the sort.

"Dumb bitch!" she yelled as we all fell about laughing once again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeff rush to gorilla and glare at us all.

"You're all despicable. I don't want to even look at you right now, Amber." he spat as the guys rushed to the ring with a stretcher.

I stared at him, hurt "Well excuse me for not breaking something messing up a bump."

This set, Tiff and Mel off laughing again "Maybe you should all go and calm down" Paul's voice came from behind me. his voice was serious, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

I nodded, dragging Melina and Tiff into the empty catering room.

"Oh. My God!" Mel practically exploded "We should've put bets on what spot she was going to blow"

"Well, we can put bets on what bone she's broken." I smirked "Who wants to go first?"

"$50 says she's broken her ribs" Tiff said

"$150 says her nose" Melina chipped in with a smirk

"$200 says her collarbone. She smacked down pretty hard" I pointed out and opened the door to catering "I think we've controlled ourselves"

"$250 says her nose, too." Randy Orton appeared in front of us as we walked out of catering

I stared at him and smiled "You got it."

Mel smirked "Wow, you're stupid, Randy."

He stuck his tongue out "Nuh-uh! You're way more stupider."

I just laughed and pulled the two girls along with me as I walked to the Womens Locker room, winking at Randy as I did so. If Jeff wants Candice tonight...he can have her. I'm going to party like it's 1999.


	10. Chapter 10: See If I Care!

**I have new reviewers! Strike me happy. I'm glad you all like the last chapter-just thought I'd show you what Amber's really like! The chapter after this one will be written by the amazing Tiff aka Chain Gang Princess. She's a brilliant writer and I'm rather happy she agreed to make my story better! Stick with this right here...it's about to get interesting.**

**Charlie xoxo

* * *

**

**Chapter 9-See If I Care!**

I sat down on the bench as Beth Phoenix walked out of the showers "Nice job, biatch"

She smiled "Thanks, biatch. I think I broke her in half."

"I still say her nose!" Mel chipped in and I grinned

"We're placing bets on what she's broken. Care to join?"

"$100 on her shoulder." Beth started to brush her hair and placed her bet with a wicked grin

"Awesome. Let me check my sidekick, I just got an email" I dug my SK3 out of my bag upon hearing it 'Jing'

Bitchface, I have a few bets for you from the fellow wrestlers of mine.  


Paul- $150 on her nose  
Ken- $200 on her ribs  
Charlie- $300 on her nose

Shawn- $150 on her nose

Trevor&Lance- $250 each on her shoulder, right or left they don't care. 

Love you Ay-Em-Z!  
Ra-Ra O.

I snorted-he remembered my old name for him...or my old name for him when we were both stoned, anyway.

"Who was it from?" Tiff asked me, whilst carefully painting her nails a bright pink to match her hair

"Randy. Updating me on the guys taking bets on Candice" I said, as my cell phone vibrated with a text from Jeff. Yeah, I have a cell and a sidekick. Personal and business, of course.

**Amber. Candice has a broken collarbone, or clavicle as they're saying here and she also has a concussion. Happy now? Jeff x.**

"And I win, bitches!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air "Jeff text me being a whiny bitch and told me that she's broken her collarbone. Pay up!"

Mel, Beth and Tiff rolled their eyes and handed me their money. I smirked and put it down my bra for...safekeeping.

"Now go and hassle the guys" Mel rolled her eyes as I walked out the door "AND YOU'RE PAYING TONIGHT!"

I just laughed as I walked down the corridor to the guys locker room. On my way I was stopped by Maria, to whom I rolled my eyes at.

"Yeah? I'm busy." I sighed as she opened her mouth to talk.

"Ohmigosh, do you know what's wrong with Candice?" she rushed, her eyes brimming with tears

"Ohmigosh, yes! They're rushing her into surgery for a lobotomy." I rolled my eyes yet again as Maria looked scared "Chill out, she's broken her collarbone. Speaking of which" I spun on my kitten heel "I have to collect some money"

As I knocked on the door to the locker room, it opened and I covered my eyes. I heard laughter as I was pulled inside the hot room.

"It smells disgusting in here, what are you? Animals?" I complained, my hand still over my eyes.

"You can look, we're decent." Brian laughed, moving my hand.

"Amber! You came to pay up, I suppose?" Randy greeted me, walking in from the showers with a towel around his waist. I blinked a few times...yum, much?

"Actually" I regained my composure "I came to collect"

Groans echoed around the room as the guys all went to their wallets and began to dig out their money.

I looked to Lance and Trevor "How do you two plan to pay me $500?"

"Do you take a cheque?" Lance joked and the locker room erupted in laughter

"Nice try, guys. Pay up or else it's wrestlers court." Paul laughed from behind them, handing me my money

I smirked, knowing Mark meant that the verdict would swing my way "You don't want that, boys. Trust me. Thanks Paul" I took the cash and kissed him on the cheek

"So what are you and your bitches doing tonight?" Randy asked me, dropping his towel with a smirk

"Jesus Randy!" I shouted and turned away "We're gettin' crunk. You guys should come with."

"Won't Jeff mind?" Randy frowned, passing me my bet winnings

I snorted "You think I give two shits about what Jeffro thinks?"

The locker room cracked up and then fell silent, quickly. Too quickly. I spun round to see Jeff standing there, eyes fixed to the floor and playing with his hair. My damn heart nearly fell out of my ass looking at him.

"I knew I shouldn't have come back for you." he said, quietly, walking over to his locker and grabbing his bag

I rolled my eyes "No, Jeffro, maybe you shouldn't have" It broke my heart being a bitch to him. Talking to him like that made me want to rip my own tongue out.

He just look up at me, those green eyes sparkling with tears as he stormed out.

"I hate him sometimes" I growled, whipping round to face Randy "Meet me and my bitches in an hour guys. Don't be early" I quipped, pecking Randy on the lips as I left.

* * *

The next morning I awoke, have damn near no recollection of the previous night. My eyes would barely open, my mouth was dry and I felt incredibly nauseous. Even more so when I let my head fall back on to a muscular chest.

"Oh shit" I croaked, then hastily looked under the covers "Oh double shit."

The man sat up and tried to open his eyes "I was so stoned last night, Ams. Damn girl, you can drink more than half the guys though"

"Look underneath the covers" I hissed to him, lying back to control my nausea.

"Can't say I'm bothered Ams" he kissed my head and lay next to me "I feel sick as a damn dog though"

I just sighed, reaching for my cell phone and dialling Tiff. She picked up on the second ring;

_'Babe, where the hell are you? I've been looking for you since last night!'_

"Sure you did? You didn't pause for JC? Come on Tiff. Meet me at Room 405"

_'You left with him didn't you? Please tell me that you just fell asleep innocently.'_

I sighed "Sorry, Tiff. I slept with Randy. Again. After ending things with him. Now hurry up and bring a Starbucks, I need to pick an outfit and I'm hungover to hell. Oh and bring eye drops. I was with

Randy...lord knows what my eyes must look like, but his are terrible."

_'Alright Amber. Love you babe.'_

"You too, gorgeous, you too." I hung up and sighed as Randy hugged me close and kissed my shoulder. Like I'd ever give this up again.


	11. Chapter 11: Just How We Do

**This chapter, as promised, was written by the lovely Tiff, with a few changes by me. I love it and hopefully you do too! The next chapter will be up very soon. **

Much love, Charlie and Tiff xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 10-Just How We Do.**

_Cyber Sunday._

"But why not? I don't see why we should keep this a secret." Randy pouted.

"Because Orton, if _people _find out about what we did then we'll never be able to show our faces again." I replied while stood next to him in his locker room.

"_People_ as in Jeff?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No Randy, just _people. _Please just keep this between us for now." I pleaded.

"Okay . . . for now." He smirked.

"Thank you." I replied, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I better get going, my 'match', if you could call it one, is next."

"Alright Am, knock 'em dead." Randy told me, slapping my half exposed ass as I turned around.

"Oh don't worry, I will." I grinned one of Randy's infamous grins before slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

"Damn bitch, you're looking hot." Tiff told me, dressed in an extremely tight leather suit and cat ears, as I met her outside the Women's locker room.

"Damn right I do." I grinned, twirling around to show off my 'little red riding hood' costume, which was basically a skanky white top, a red hoodie that barely reached my chest and a pair of tiny red hot pants.

"So I'm guessing by the fact that I haven't seen John while I've been here, that he's died from the sight of you." I told Tiff, who cracked her whip playfully.

"Are you serious? There's no way I was letting him touch me in this, do you have any idea how long it took me to squeeze into it?" The brunette asked.

I cracked up at her comment. "Come on then, fat bitch. We have work to do."

On our way to the curtain we met up with none other that the Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, who was dressed as Xena the warrior princess and also Melina, who was dressed as a showgirl.

After all 13 of us had entered the ring, Maria, the first contestant strutted around it, showing off her pussycat costume.

"That bitch, she stole my idea." Tiff spat, glaring at her.

"She has nothing on you babe, don't worry." Melina reassured.

Next up was Victoria who no one had a complaint about, as she's 'one of us'. The next 7, however, all got something bitchy said about them from our little foursome.

Beth was next, followed by Melina then Star and finally, me. We all strutted around as sexy as possible, making sure we bashed in to the other Divas as we walked passed them.

It was announced that we would re-enter the ring in half an hour to find out the winner so, along with Beth, Melina and Star, I made my way to the back. As we reached behind the curtain Tiff let out a frustrated scream.

"I seriously can't believe that slut. She kissed my boyfriend and now she steals my fucking costume!" Tiff shouted, making sure that Maria had heard as she walked past.

"We'll show her what she gets for kissing JC later on doll, don't worry." Beth told her, grinning.

* * *

_Half an hour later._

"And the winner is . . ." Todd shouted through the microphone as the drum roll began.

Pictures of the 13 Divas in there costumes appeared on the titan tron as the votes were counted.

" . . . Mickie James!" Todd finished as the results showed she had picked up the victory with 21 percent of the vote.

"This has to be fixed! How could that whore win?!" I spat to my 3 girlies.

"I don't know but, I'm sick of this shit." Beth replied angrily before running over to the closest Diva, who just happened to be Kelly Kelly, and completely destroying her in the matter of seconds.

Melina, Tiff and I soon joined in, Victoria being the only Diva who we didn't beat down as she raised her hands and slowly backed out.

"That's how we fucking roll, bitch!" Tiff shouted in Maria's face as she lay sprawled out in the ring.

"Damn, I wish Candice was here." I told the Divas, causing them all to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, then I'd get my money back as it would be her nose that was broken." Melina smirked.

After regaining our composure we took each others hands and skipped up the ramp to a chorus of boos. We were bad ass . . . _I wonder what Jeff would think of the new and improved bitch that I had become._


	12. Chapter 12: Making It Official

**My apologies for the delay. I got told I'm in remission and had an operation the day after, so this has taken me a while. Nice long chapter for you, though. Next one is probably going to be me, but may also be Tiff. Who knows! I hope you like it and please review!  
It makes my day :D **

Charlie xoxo**

* * *

****Chapter 11-Making It Official.**

"Vince?" I called out after knocking on the bosses door "You wanted to see us?"

"Come in, girls!" he shouted his reply. I opened the door as we all walked in and greeted him.

"What can we do for you?" Beth asked, hovering by a seat in front of his desk

"All of you can sit down, first." he said, turning away from is computer screen. A look flashed between the four of us as we did as he told us to.

He chuckled "You four are friends, I take it?"

"We are" I spoke, I'm pretty sure I'm the leader of our 'group'. Whatever.

"Well, you are now a faction." he smiled and looked to us

"We're like a female Evolution, right?" Tiff stated, trying to hide the contempt from her voice.

"Correct. Any name ideas?" Vince asked, as a knock came from the door "Come in"

Randy strolled into the room and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and he smirked "Sup Ams?"

"Nothing until you arrived." I spat, not hiding my disdain of Randy

He acted hurt "Oh, Amber. That's hardly polite."

I glared at him "Since when have I ever been polite? Well, to you anyway."

He simply smirked "Well..."

"Shut it. Now." I turned back to the girls "You guys can think of a name right? I have to go and attend to something."

I left the room, Randy following behind me. We walked to a deserted corridor before he spoke "You should've been an actress"

I just smiled at him "I know, right? I prefer to hit people and be a bitch though."

"Don't forget breaking poor guys in half" he whispered into my hair as I leant into him

"Breaking hearts never looked so cool." I giggled and kissed him. As we broke apart, the door leading to outside swung open.

"Amber." Jeff nodded, walking past me. I grabbed his shoulder and stared into his eyes as Randy excused himself

"Don't walk past me like I'm nothing to you"

He blinked and stared back at me "Don't talk to me like I'm nothing to you." he shrugged my hand away from his shoulder

"You're not. You're everything" I smiled, knowing how perfect that came out and the memories it would strike. Jeff smiled, faintly;

"Why are you a mega-bitch now?"

"Welcome to the real Amber Nicole Mardeyn." I rolled my eyes

"Nicole? I always thought it was Estelle, your middle name" he drawled, confused. I was taken aback at the 'Estelle' but quickly regained my composure

"Nope. It's Nicole." I answered quickly and raised my left eyebrow at his 'bitch' question "I'm a bitch...things happen. You don't like it?"

"I prefered it when they were working towards putting us together"

I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time today "They can't exactly do that now, can they genius?"

He looked down "They could...if we tried again."

I sighed, bringing his chin back up to my level "I hate Candice, you like her. She'll always get in the way"

"Well Randy'll always get in the way, too" he reasoned, his green eyes hard

"Why is fucking everything about Randy?!" I yelled, dropping his chin

"Why is everything about Candice?!" he yelled back "Why did you laugh when Candice got hurt? Huh, Amber? WHY?"

"Because it was funny and she's a waste of space." I snorted "Everbody thinks she's so great because she trained for three months. Big fucking woop, Jeff! Three months doesn't earn my respect."

He was about to shout back when Ken walked over to us "Bitch, I forgot to give you this." he handed me my winings from the bet "Some of the SD! guys are calling Randy and placing bets so then he can tell you. Guess they don't know yet, huh?" he smiled and nodded at Jeff "Hey man."

"Hey. Why did you just give Amber money and what are you betting on?" he asked, confused

Ken chuckled, ignoring my finger drawing across my throat gesture "Oh, it's on what Candice broke." My SK3 went off in my bag and Ken smiled "Better check those bets, bitch. See ya" he waved, walking off.

"You're..._betting_ on what Candice has broken?" he asked me, slowly. Oh shit. He's really mad now.

"Yes." I pulled out my Sidekick to see three new emails. "Can you yell at me in a minute? I need to check these"

"No, Amber. After this...damn, I get what Candice means now. Everything's about YOU. You don't have time for anybody else, do you? Well Candice does."

"Of course she does" I looked up at him from the screen of my device "Especially now she's broken herself trying to be you. Shame that her husband won't see her much"

He frowned "Husband? What husband?"

"Candice is married you idiot. Her maiden name is Beckman, not Ehrlich. That's called a married name." I laughed, callously

"She...I...I had no idea" he admitted

"Well, now you do. And if she doesn't be careful, her husband will know exactly what's going on. He probably thought that video was kayfabe. What a fool."

"Amber, I need to go and talk to Candy and probably end things with her." _Not like it'll make much difference, _I thought.

As he walked away, I laughed and he turned round "You know Jeff, Ehrlich means 'honest' in German. Probably for the best she gets divorced"

Before he could respond, I turned on my heel and walked away, clicking on the first email as I went.

**Amber, my dad just rang me and told me that you've accepted the faction idea! Thank you so much, I promise I'll get Dave beaten up now you've helped me score a point against Shane.  
Dinner tonight? I bet you'll have some things to tell me.  
Whore :P**

**Love ya, Stephie xoxox**

I just laughed, Paul must've told her about me kissing Randy a couple of days ago. Seems forever ago to me...mind you, I've had two hangovers since then. And a stupid row with Rainbow Brite...which is beginning to feel like twenty hangovers are settling in my heart.

Whatever. I clicked on my next email which was, surprise surprise, from Randy.

**Amzzz. This is why you hot:**

**1. You don't take my shit  
2. You threaten to kill me every hour  
3. You yell at Jeff loud enough for everybody to hear  
4. You beat the shit out of Diva Search whores  
5. You're pure evil :D**

**Love you. Ra-Ra xxx**

I smiled, Randy must've figured I needed cheering up. A drink and a cigarette would've been lovely too.

**Miss Amber Mardeyn.  
You evil bitch, you need to get drafted to Smackdown so I can kick your pretty ass.  
...And bet on injuries with you.  
The entire locker room are willing to bet...apart from me, because I'm not an idiot and know that you already know what she's broken.  
I'll collect the money for you and give you it at the airport...or whenever I next see you.  
Have fun in your 'evil bitches' group, Lord knows you belong there. **

Love ya kiddo, Mark x. 

I sighed, I missed Mark and his threats. Calling Ashley 'Trashley' every time I saw her wasn't exactly bad either, nor was hanging out with Matt and Shannon.  
Poor Shannon, I didn't mean to break him into teeny weeny pieces.  
He'll get over it.

I, however, need to ring my trainer's best friend and ask him where to meet me at the airport. Thank God for Glenn being my trainer...yeah, Kane. His best friend would be? Taker? Bingo!

I can only imagine what they're putting Dave through in the lockeroom. He deserves every last bit of it though. Asshole.

As I was walking back to the locker room, an arm held me around my waist. I laughed "Hey bitches. You can let me go Bethy"

She laughed and released me "You told Jeff that Candice is married?"

"To be honest, I thought he already knew. Whatever. Who's our first victim, then ladies?" I smiled, deftly changing the subject. Tiff caught my eye and mouthed 'You and me need to talk.' I just nodded as Melina proceeded to tell me who exactly we were taking out.


	13. Chapter 13: I Don't Care

**Busy couple of days, yet again! Many thanks to my wonderful Tiff, for re-igniting my inspiration with a video of Candice crying :D I recommend you all watch it, it's of her injury update. I about died laughing. I'll be describing it a bit in this chapter, but it's worth a watch! **

**WARNING: This chapter does including Candice bashing.**

**Next chapter will be Tiffy, hi to all my new readers and please review! I miss my reviews :(**

**Charlie xoxo (Amber's ringtone lyrics are from Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- I Don't Care**

_'Keep bleedin' love...you cut me open'_

I finished putting my left earring in then answered my cell "Sup Stephie?"

"What time are you going to be ready by babe?"

I pursed my lips into the mirror and smiled "I'm ready now. Want me to meet you in the bar?"

"Yeah, dinner's booked for 8, so we should get going" Steph said "Hang on a second, I need to talk to Paul"

"Well, I'll meet you down there when you're done. Love you, bye" I hung up and surveyed my reflection. A little black dress can do wonders for a girl's self esteem. I smiled and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. As I walked down the corridor, somebody called my name.

I brightened as I saw that it was Tiff "Hey babe. I'm on my way to dinner with Steph, or rather, on my way to meet her at the bar"

She smiled "Good to see that you're going out, hon."

I frowned "...Tiff, I **always **go out. What's going on?"

"With Randy and stuff. You know, about it coming out that you two were kissing in the arena before"

I stopped dead "Bitch, what?!"

"Oh...oh God, you didn't know. Barbie was walking down the corridor when she saw you two." Tiff explained, an apologetic look on her face

"Barbie doesn't even belong on our show." I spat "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about before?"

"No. That was about what was going on with you and Jeff. I could tell you'd been talking to him."

I softened slightly "Tiffy, that's for a night in with a dozen bottles of wine and five boxes of tissues."

She smiled "You better go and meet Steph. She'll kill you if you're late"

"Haha, I guess she will. If you see Barbie, punch her from me" I laughed and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

"Hey Amber!" Steph noticed me walking into the bar and threw her arms around me, hissing into my ear "Ignore everyone"

I nodded as she released me "Shall we go?"

As Steph was about to answer, some asshole walked past and coughed "WHORE"

I rolled my eyes "Whoever the fuck that is better get fired"

"I'll find out who it is, don't worry. I nearly got Dave fired too, you know" Steph surpressed a giggle

"Seriously?" I threw my head back in laughter "I love you!"

She poked her tongue out "I love you too. Now come on, dinner awaits"

I pointed to her glass "Aren't you going to finish it?"

She shrugged "Nah. You drink it if you want."

"Sure? Okay" I downed the remainder of her white wine and smiled. Tonight should be fun.

* * *

Steph twirled her spaghetti carbonara around her fork, looking at me expectantly as I paused for effect "...and then I told him that she was married!"

Steph damn near choked on her food as she burst out laughing "You evil bitch!"

I laughed "Of course, Stephie. He deserved to know though. We may not be friends even, but I don't want him to get hurt"

Nodding, Steph chewed her pasta "If you could have Candice in any match, what would it be?"

I swirled my vodka and coke round my mouth for a moment "Easy. An inferno match"

We both looked at each other and cracked up, a couple of people turned round to look and we just laughed harder. Shaking my head, I twirled my pasta around my fork and shovelled it into my mouth, "And that video on the website...shit Steph, were you trying to kill me putting that up?"

She laughed "It was too good not to! I had to leave when we were filming it...God!"

I held my sides-they were aching from laughing "I worked so harddddd" I imitated Candice "AhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaPITYMEEEEEE."

Steph nearly pissed herself laughing and she gave up trying to eat, her fork clattering to the floor. I knew she was nearly at the point where she'd either wee or cackle, so I pushed it just to see "I trained for three months...ahaaaaa aaaand...and...NOBODY GAVE ME A STICKERRRRRRRR."

That was it. I'd pushed her so far that she actually _cackled _laughing. I joined her, naturally, a little bit of amusing bitching makes me cackle too.

"So...this stuff about Dave..true?" Steph regained her composure and swigged some of her wine

"Yes. All of it. Even me blowing smoke into his eyes" I smiled a little and eat some more food "Randy and I are sort of dating."

Steph stared at me "You're kidding me, right?"

"'Fraid not. Paul was right." I said as Steph frowned

"But how did he know?"

"I kissed Randy in front of him." Downing my drink, I smiled "I miss my bag of Skittles. So lets party"

Steph asked for the bill and nodded "Yeah, a club sounds good. My mother has Rosie tonight"

"Rosie Roo" I smiled at the nickname I'd given Aurora Rose and pulled my SK3 out of my bag "I'll email Tiff, ask her to bring the cool kids downtown"

"Don't forget Paul and Shawn." Steph grinned "Or Mark and Glenn"

"I presume Mark'll come with Michelle" I said, my eyebrows shooting up my forehead as I typed a message to Tiff.

"So it's true then?" Steph asked, paying the check and standing up

"As an asshole once said, Steph. Oh it's true, it's true!" We both laughed and got into a waiting car, with my email being sent to Tiff almost immediatley.

**Hey babe! Get your asses downtown, cause we're gonna turn into funkytown.  
I know JC just flew in, so get the cool kids together and lets party, yeah?  
We're at Attitude.  
Love you, hun.  
****Ambrrrrrr it's cold in here...there must be some bitches in the atmosphere.**


	14. Chapter 14: Untouchable Bitch

**Tiff's chapter! I love it a lot, guys. So, you better review, or else we'll cry! Nah, I joke. Review it please? Everybody loves a bit of drama.**

**Much love to Tiffy for writing this, and love to you guys for reading!**

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13- Untouchable Bitch.**

"Sorry I'm late babe, John and I, well . . . we were busy." Tiff grinned as she walked over to our table.

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked, grinning back as I stood up to give her a hug.

Tiff just gave me an innocent shrug and smile, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Anyway babe, I thought I told you to bring the cool guys." I asked, raising an eyebrow at the mass of WWE Superstars who had just entered the club.

"I did, the rest just decided to follow." She replied with a face of annoyance as we both took seats. "Talk about Sheep . . . "

Steph and I cracked up at the brunette's last comment, our humour level being easy to reach after the Candice bashing from earlier on in the night.

"Baa!" I let out through my laughter as Trashley walked past the table, causing Steph to nearly fall off her chair and Tiff to giggle loudly. The 'punk princess' gave all 3 of us an icy glare which just added to the laughter.

"Slut." The blonde muttered as she began to walk off.

"Excuse me bitch? If I ever see you as much as glance at Amber again, I WILL fire your plastic little ass." Steph smirked towards the younger Diva, who let out a huff and stormed off.

Steph and Tiff yet again began giggling at the Lita wannabe but, seized it as soon as they realised I hadn't joined in.

"Don't let her get to you Am, if anyone is a slut then it's her." Tiff told me with a comforting smile.

"Since when have I let people get to me?" I replied with a smirk.

"Well, let me think . . . never." The brunette replied with a grin.

"Alright bitches?" Randy asked as he walked over to our table, Cena close behind.

"We're chipper, how are you?" I asked, grinning at him.

"I'm good." He replied, sending his sexy smirk my way.

"John, what about you?" I asked, not receiving an answer.

I turned my attention to the older man to see that he was too busy locking lips with Tiff to notice that I'd been speaking to him.

"John!" I shouted, causing him to break from the kiss and turn my way.

"Wha?" He asked, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Young love . . . " Steph added, shaking her head.

Shortly after we had been joined by Paul, who quickly led Steph off somewhere more private.

"Err Am, can we talk?" The Legend Killer asked.

"You mean about the fact that everyone knows about us? Why not, everyone else is." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, don't be like that babe."

"Fine, we can talk." I sighed.

Realising that the couple before us did not hear our conversation as they were too busy with each other, they definitely weren't going to move so, I took Randy by the hand and made my way over to the dance floor.

"So, have people been giving you a hard time about us?" He asked, placing his hands on my waist.

"Since when did I give a shit about other people?" I asked him grinning as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What about him?" Randy asked, nodding his head to the right.

I turned my attention to where he was looking to see none other than Jeff, watching our every move.

"What about him?" I asked, turning back towards the Legend Killer.

"You don't care what he thinks of us?"

"Like I said, since when did I care what people think?" I replied grinning.

"Okay well, I just wanted to make sure you're okay now that we're out in the open." The Legend Killer shrugs.

"Aww so cute." I grinned widely. "But, what's the catch? You're never this nice." I replied raising an eyebrow.

"What are you on babe? I'm always nice." He smirked back.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Lady Killer?" I laughed.

"You've tamed him." He grinned, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Really? Damn I'm good." I smirked back before giving him another kiss and continuing with the dancing.

Shortly after we made our way back over to the table where John and Tiff were _still _stuck together.

"I'll get the next round then, what do you want babe?" I asked Randy.

"Smirnoff please gorgeous."

With another quick peck from the Legend Killer, I made my way over to the bar and ordered our next lot of drinks.

"Amber . . . " A familiar voice called from beside me, causing me to role my eyes.

"Jeff . . . " I replied carelessly.

"So you and Randy are together, huh?" He asked.

"I don't see what the hell it's got to do with you but as a matter of fact, yes, we are." I spat back, glaring at him.

"What's happened to you Am? What happened to _us_?"

"What happened to _us_? Why don't you ask Candice that question, Jeffro." I replied, patting him on the shoulder as I began to walk away.

"You know what? I think I preferred the old Amber. Cheating was nothing compared to the bitch that you've become now . . . " He shouted from behind, causing me to spin back around and raise my eyebrow.

"Well Jeff, you don't need to worry about that, it's not your problem anymore." I shrugged before making my way back over to our table.


	15. Chapter 15: Love Is A Losing Game

**You wanted fast updates! So, here's an update! I'm spoling you:D**

**Review in your millions, PLEASE!**

**They make my day. **

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14- Love Is A Losing Game**

I set the drinks on our table and sat next to Tiff as Jeff pulled Candice onto the dancefloor. I guess he doesn't care about her husband after all, or her broken collarbone.

She's nothing to me or my friends, but the only one I want loves her. Sometimes decisions that we make aren't for the best after all.

I must've sighed because Tiffy leant into me and whispered "What's wrong?" she followed my gaze and turned my head to face her "We need that talk now don't we?"

I nodded and looked at Randy "Baby, Ti and I are going to head back to the hotel. I don't feel too good."

"What's wrong, baby? Can I help?" he asked, worried

I smiled, weakly "Nothing that you can do apart from have a good night with John."

He grinned and tipped his glass towards me, before leaning in and kissing me slowly. We broke apart a few momets later and I smiled at him "I'll see you tomorrow, baby. I love you"

"Love you too" he shouted after me as I walked towards the doors of the club. I just smiled and pushed on the door to let Tiff and me out into the freezing night air.

"How do we get to the hotel now genius?" Tiff whined, her arms crossed over her chest as she shivered

"Hey, this was your idea" I grinned, pulling my cell out to see a text from Steph

**Round the corner from the club there's a couple of cars waiting. See you tomorrow sexeh! xxxx**

"That way!" I pointed to my left and grabbed Tiff's arm-the combination of my heels and alcohol making me unsteady

She giggled "To the batmobile!"

"You're lame, you know that?"

She giggled again "Lame and drunk! Now lets go, I need to be your shoulder to cry on"

"That you do, babe, that you do." We climbed into the back seat and I gave the driver directions to the nearest liqour store.

He nodded and Tiff turned to me, seemingly more sober "Why not the hotel?"

I rolled my eyes "I need wine to even think about telling my thoughts on Jeff." God, just saying his name hurt. The driver stopped and I clattered out, promising Tiff I'd be quick.

Shivering, I walked into the store and grabbed a basket, putting in about 8 beers, 5 bottles of wine, a bottle of Jack D and a bottle of Smirnoff. Approaching the counter, the guys eyes went wide.

"Holy shit, you're Electra!" he exclaimed, looking at my basket he added "Careful with all of this gorgeous, we don't want a repeat of last time"

I stopped hunting for money in my bag and looked up "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you know, like when you were hospitalised" he continued, placing a few of the bottles in a bag

"How...how do you know that?" I asked, my brows furrowed

"The gossip websites had it on. Besides, I watched your match back and there was no chance of your shoulder getting hurt"

I rolled my eyes-those damn smarks know everything nowadays. Handing my credit card over, I tapped my fingers as he ran it through. Entering my PIN number, I sighed. Needing alcohol to talk about my problems...it'd been a while since that last was the case.

Thanking the guy, I hurried out to the car, trying to protect my hair from the newly pouring rain.

"You look pissed off." Tiff commented as I slid next to her, bottles clinking against my legs.

"That guy in the store knew I'd been admitted to le hopital with alcohol posioning."

Tiff pulled a face "Sometimes websites cross the line"

"No shit" I said as we pulled up outside the hotel "Come on. I need to make a start before I completely close up on the Jeff issue"

* * *

By now I'd given up on glasses of wine-swigging from the bottle would do me fine "I just don't understand why it hurts Tiff!"

She nodded "It's cause..like...what was I saying again?"

"How do I fuckinnn know?" I wailed, attempting to stand up but failing miserably.

Tiff cackled, the bottle of vodka in her hand sloshing from the bottle onto the carpet. I nearly hit her, then failed to do that as well, instead I sat and cried.

"I love him Tiff."

She crawled next to me, her arms soon finding my waist "Amber, babe, maybe you just need to tell him that everytime you see him he breaks your heart"

"And that even though I love Randy, my heart will always be his?" I downed some Jack D, after deciding wine wasn't strong enough anymore

"Yup" Gotta love Tiff, sometimes eloquent...sometimes too drunk for sentences.

I laughed and turned up the Amy Winehouse cd we had on in the background.

_For you I was a flame,  
Love is a losing game  
Five story fire as you came,  
Love is losing game_

"Oh, favourite song!" Tiff exclaimed, pulling herslef up from the floor and offering me her hands. I took them and heaved myself up to face her, laughing. She took my hads and began to drunkenly waltz around, laughing._  
_  
_One I wish I never played,  
Oh, what a mess we made  
And now the final frame,  
Love is a losing game_

"Tiff, this is too close to home this song." I slurred, my legs moving in random directions that I had no control over "See, listen; Played out by the band, love is a losing hand, more than I could stand, love is a losing hand"

"Good point" Tiff nodded, taking another mouthful of vodka "It's like...you and Jeff and Randy and..and I just said and too many times"

I laughed "That you did, you drunk bitch"

Quick as a flash, Tiff let go of me and I fell over "Yeah, I'm blatantly the drunk one"

"Shut the fuck up" I mumbled from the floor. Ouch, my face hurts.

"All pile on!" Tiff yelled and jumped on top of me with a thud

"OWWW! Get off you drunken tart!"

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Tiff giggled, stopping as there was a knock on the door

" 'S open!" I yelled and flipped myself over to see John and a very concerned Jeff standing by the bed " 'Ello boys! Jeff...what the fuck are **you **doing here?!"

"I was worried about you, and rightly so" he strode over to us and lifted me off Tiff. We both pouted, separating us when we're drunk is never a good idea.

"Tiff, baby, come on. Lets go back to our room" John said, picking Tiff up and kissing her cheek. She brightened slightly, but still pouted, her right hand colliding with John's cheek.

"Don't treat me like a five year old!"

"Tiffany..." he warned. I cringed, he just called her Tiffany. Oh dear. She obviously felt the same way, because she grabbed her shoes and stomped off down the hall to her room. John followed, leaving Jeff and I on our own.

"Thank you for caring. I've not exactly been perfect" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He supports me-his arms around my waist and brings me close to him. I inhaled his scent with a smile and pulled away, my blue eyes searching his green ones.

_Self professed profound  
Til' the chips were down  
Know you're a gambling man  
Love is a losing hand_

Before I knew it, he'd kissed me, my arms being pulled up and my dress following close behind. I stood before him in my underwear and he blushed

"I...sorry. I didn't mean to...I just..." he faltered, his eyes scanning my body

"Must you break my heart everytime I see you?" I said, hoarsely, my soberness startling me slightly.

"It's something we have in common" he smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. I blinked a couple of times-this scene was all too familiar.

After a couple of minutes where I'm sure we both re-counted the last time, Jeff cleared his throat.

_Tho' I battled blind,  
Love is a fate resigned  
Memories mar my mind,  
Love it is a fate resigned_

"I'll be off then." he stood up and walked towards the door.

I closed my eyes and swallowed my pride "Don't go...please."

He turned around and walked towards me, kissing me as soon as he reached me.

"You're something else Amber, you know that?"

I laughed "Yeah. You too."

We kissed again, his fingers playing with my bra straps and then my thong. i laughed mentally-this was textbook Jeff.

Suddenly, he broke away as if he'd forgotten something "Like I said, I'd better be going."

"Why?" I asked, tears threatening to spill down my face. I finally tell him that he means the world to me and he...he rejects me?

"Candice'll probably be waiting" he said, so quietly I barely caught what he said. All I heard was 'Candice'

"Oh well fuck you then!" I cried, shrilly "I finally tell you that I love you and I always will and you go back to her! Great!"

He tried to hug me but I backed away "Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed "Fuck off! Leave me like you always do!"

With that he was gone and I was once again on my own with just a bottle for company.

_Over futile odds,  
And laughed at by the Gods  
And now the final frame,  
Love is a losing game _


	16. Chapter 16: A Perfect Circle

**Muchos thanks to the wonderful Tiff for putting up with me on MSN every night and somehow helping me to think of this cracking chapter idea, even though she said nothing.**

**I had no idea how to follow the last chapter, which blatantly reeked of awesomeness.**

**So, review please dorkchops!**

**(Yeah, I had an E+C moment there haha)**

**This has taken a long time and I'm so sorry! You'll love it though and it's the longest chapter yet:D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15-A Perfect Circle **

_The atmoshphere was quiet, bar for wind rustling the leaves of the trees. A bitter cold swept through the air, everybody who was outside could be seen sinking further into their warm layers as the service took place._

_I realised that I was not cold, even though I was wearing only a t-shirt and jeans and no shoes or socks. The mass of people who had gathered together seemed upset, some distraught._

_Hair whipped everywhere, voices were lost and tears were nearly frozen onto cheeks._

_I watched them all intently, searching for people I might recognise. As soon as I looked closer, I saw that I knew everybody who was in attendance, especially 3 people that I did not expect to see there._

_I pouted-I hate being left out of anything, even grocery shopping._

_Before I knew it, everybody had literally vanished before my eyes and I wandered over to where they had been._

_As a large gust of wind came, I realised I now felt the cold-and cold it was. My teeth chattered as I ran my fingers over the cold white marble headstone._

_**Amber Nicole Mardeyn**_

_**Tread Lightly, she is near  
Under the snow,  
Speak gently, she can hear  
The daisies grow.**_

_**1981-2007.**_

* * *

I sat straight up in bed, now fully awake " What the hell..." I grabbed my cell and dialled Tiff quickly. 

" 'Mornin. John and me are going to breakfast. See you there" she clicked off and I stared at my phone. Realising I was indeed alive, I swung myself out of bed and stumbled towards the toilet, the contents of last night being emptied into it.

"Urgh." I slumped against the wall and shut my eyes. Subliminal messages in dreams are horrible, but not as horrible as I feel right now. What even happened last night?

Shrugging, I heaved myself off the floor and padded over to my suitcase, throwing on baggy black pants, a white wifebeater, a black beanie and a DC hoodie. I rolled my eyes at my reflection in the mirror, grabbed my bag and slid my Chanel sunglasses on, walking out of my room and closing the door with a thud. I winced at the noise. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Let me get this straight...you dreamt about you dying?" Tiff said between mouthfuls of cereal 

"Yep. It was really, really weird. You know after you're drunk you wake up and you're really warm?" Tiff nodded as I paused " I was still cold."

Tiff stared at me before shaking her head "You're weird babe"

John merely chuckled and I glared at him through my shades "Nobody asked you to comment John."

"Are you always a bitch?" he asked, watching Tiff in amusement as she unsuccessfully tried to slide her sunglasses on-instead managing to poke herself in the eye with one of the ends of the arms.

"Ouch. Yes John, Am is always a bitch. Unless of course, you really know how to get the best from her" Tiff rubbed her eye and flicked a glance a couple of tables down. Jeff was sat alone, pushing his food around his plate.

"I'll be back soon Tiffy. John...you suck" I smiled and walked over to Jeff's table, sitting down opposite him "Hey"

He looked up at me, his cheeks pinkened a little and he looked back down to his plate "Am."

"What?" I frowned, pulling off my hoodie. I'm too warm.

Jeff started to talk but stopped as he looked at me "See through" he mumbled

"What?" God, I'm beginning to sound like Austin right now. Jeff pointed to my chest and I laughed "Sorry. I'm too hot with the hoodie on"

"Did you just roll out of bed?" Jeff asked, his eyes darting everywhere to avoid looking at my boobs.

"Pretty much. I threw up first before I came downstairs though, didn't want to spew in the middle of eating"

Jeff looked down at his plate and pushed it away "Thanks Amber"

I grinned "Lets hit the road then, Jack. I'm sure we can find a nice place to eat or something"

"My name's Jeff" he pouted, standing up and walking over to me

I laughed "It's an expression, like 'Home, James'. Geddit?"

"I know, babe. You used to say it all the time" he grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on. I stuck my bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout;

"You're mean to me Jeffy, you know that?"

Jeff stared at me with a wistful expression "You called me Jeffy"

I stared at the floor "You called me Am."

"About last night..." he started and in those three words the entire scene flooded back to me.

I glared at him "Forget about me calling you Jeffy. I'm going to find Randy." I turned and walked as calmly as I could over to the elevators, ignoring Jeff's pleas to stop and turn around. His hand on my shoulder changed that. I turned to face him, my body sagging against his.

"I dreamt that I died last night" I told him, my voice quavering slightly "And you weren't at my funeral"

He held my shoulders, his eyes boring into mine "I was next to you."

* * *

Our eyes looked up to where our right hands were entwined together, his blue nail polish clashing with my siren red polish in a garish way that I couldn't get enough of. I let my hand drop onto his chest as I turned to face him, the sheets rustling as I did so. 

"What now?" my voice sounded husky and he noticed, a brief raise of his eyebrows showed me this.

"Well..." a smile played on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and smoothed down my hair;

"Quit being so textbook" I said, watching him. The sparkle in his eyes disappeared. Oops. I forgot the first rule of men-never criticise his technique. Whatever, I'm Amber Mardeyn, dammit. Randy'll be waiting...or maybe Shannon...hell, I'm sure if I went to Tiff and John's room they wouldn't mind either. My possibilities are endless, my friends.

Jeff rolled over, so then he was on his side and I was no longer on top of him. What a way to end a great half an hour.

* * *

Tiff's jaw dropped open "You had sex with Jeff, pissed him off and then left without another word?" 

I nodded, wrapping my straighteners around my hair and dragging them down before releasing the grip, making a long curl "I can't be doing with him and his soppy stuff half of the time babe"

John snorted from his laptop and I smirked to myself slightly. He knows this side of me rather well. I wonder if he's told Tiff about what went on yet? Not like I care.

"Aren't you with Randy?" he asked, his brow furrowing slightly

"Erm...yes?" I bit my lip. I forget sometimes. Before Tiff could laugh and John could yell at me, the door opened and Randy walked in, a look of panic set into his features. A rush of relief then flooded them as he saw me.

"Amber. Than God" he wrapped his arms around me and I took in his scent. Armani, yum. "Where have you been?"

"Well, I woke up, went to breakfast, sort of made up with Jeff and then came back here" I replied, smiling at him. _Sort of had make up sex, actually, Randy._

"You talked to Rainbow Brite?" Randy blanched and let go of me, pacing around the room as he seemed to run this over in his mind.

"Yes. We had a chat, it was nice. He didn't mention you and I didn't mention Trandice."

Tiff snorted "Trandice. Nice."

I poked my tongue out "I like to think so. After the amount of surgery that woman has had...I'm beginning to wonder!"

Randy stared at me "I can't lose you to him."

"Bit late for that, Randy" John coughed from the other side of the room and beckoned us all over to have a look at one of the latest gossip headlines.

**On again! Amber and Jeff leave together!**

_As reported by JS_

**That's right, guys! A couple of fans witnessed Amber Mardeyn, known as Electra, and Jeff Hardy seemingly rekindle their romance by an elevator this morning.**

**"They were talking, then she walked off totally ignoring Jeff. He grabbed hold of her, she whispered something to him and he held her, whispering something back to her as she cried. It looked like they were back together"**

**Just nice to see her not in the hospital after a booze-athon with her best friend Tiffany Cerdton, otherwise known as Star! Check out the headline below this to read about that.**

I stared in sheer horror at the screen, then quickly looked to Tiff whose mouth was once again hanging open.

"They know my fucking name" she gasped "John click on that link!"

I shook my head, I did not want to read this one.

**Electra falls off the wagon! -SHOCKING!-**

_As reported by PD_

**A source of ours confirms that Amber Mardeyn, who wrestles under the ring name of 'Electra' was hospitalised with alcohol poisioning when she supposedly had a shoulder injury!**

**"She rolled on into my store pretty drunk, muttering things to herself. It took me a moment to realise it was her, but as she came to pay for the stupidly large amount of alcohol she wanted, I saw her face. It looked like she'd been crying and stuff. I told her to be careful because we wanted her in the ring. She seemed shocked that people knew about it. For the amoutn of bottles she had, there was no way she was drinking alone. Mystery man? Jeff? Or one of her other rumoured men?"**

**Sadly not a guy she was drinking with, Andy! Another source sent this for us-**

**"Walking past a liquor store last night I saw a black BMW parked outside of it and stopped for a second to see who was in, just out of curiosity. Imagine my surprise when I see the new Diva, Star, sitting there! Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Electra stormed out of the store with a bunch of alcohol. That woman is seriously going to do herself some damage"**

**Just to finally concrete it in that Amber and Tiffany were drinking to forget something-**

**"Was in Attitude last night when Amber (Electra) and Stephanie McMahon walked in! Wow. A bunch of the other superstars soon joined them-including Jeff and Candice Michelle! That did not sit well with Amber, who engaged in a slanging match with Jeff right at the bar. She then left with Tiffany (new diva, Star) and kissed Randy Orton on the way out! She moves fast! Lucky bitch."**

Silence consumed the room as John refreshed the page-a new headline popped up and John clicked it, as it just said;

**What's up with Electra?!**

_As reported by EM_

**Not content with sleeping with Shannon Moore, Dave Batista, Jeff Hardy and John Cena(!), Amber Mardeyn now appears to be with Randy Orton...AGAIN!**

**Are you ready for the love life of Ms Mardeyn?**

**Breaks up with Jeff because he caught her cheating with Randy.**

**She ends things with Randy, Shannon and John to be with Jeff, who takes her back.**

**Then Batista revealed all in his book, ending their relationship once more and causing Jeff to start dating Candice. Amber found out, posted a blog then went out with Tiffany and proceeded to drink herself into a coma.**

**She then reconciled with Jeff (phew!) after he rushed to her bedside-only to break up with him again when his ex girlfriend Candice injured herself and Amber started a betting ring on what she had broken. (Which although cruel, is very, very amusing) Jeff however, didn't think so and ended things.**

**Amber responded by going out, getting trashed and sleeping with Randy. They agreed to keep it a secret until Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) spotted them kissing in a corridor.**

**Amber furiously told Jeff that Candice was married and Barbie told everybody about Randy.**

**They carried on dating, regardless of anybody's comments...but now Amber's been spotted with Jeff...how long will that last? **

Tiff was first to speak and break the deathly quiet "You two dated?"

"We did." John whispered, clearing his throat "We broke up before I asked you out."

"So I'm the rebound chick?" Tiff asked, her voice rising

"Not at all. There wasn't much between Ams and I, just sex and a little bit of love." John reasoned

I pouted "That hurts."

Randy finally looked at me "Did you really have all those guys?"

Oh what the hell. "Yes."

"Whore" Tiff spat and then, just as I thought she would, started crying "I'm sorry...I..."

"Don't worry about it Tiffy. We've been through more than this" I soothed. I feel horrible right now. If she blurts out my secrets, though, I'll kill her.

She nodded "Amber...the reporter on the last story..."

"Was EM. I know." Shut up Tiff. Shut up.

"What if it's her?" I hate you sometimes, babe.

"Then it's her and I ignore it. I need to sort my romantic life out right now" I switched the subject and turned to Randy "We're over aren't we?"

"Yeah. We have to be, beautiful. I love you but..."

"I know" I nodded and kissed him lightly "I know"

I stood up quickly, waving my goodbyes and leaving John rocking Tiff in his arms. I need to see Jeff.

He opened his door before I could even knock. His eyes were red, his hair still messy from before.

I bit my lip as he let me in and ushered me onto the bed. Taking my hands in his, he pretty much stared at me before saying quietly "I need you"


	17. Chapter 17: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Aiight guys? It's getting increasingly hard for me to follow chapters with even better ones, so I'm going to say this story will probably run for another 4.**

**Look for the prologue to this story in the next few days, it's going to show how Jeff and Amber got together and how Jeff's girlfriend found out. It will be a songfic and it'll most likely be called 'Smell Yo Dick' which, yes, is the song by the fabulous Riskay.**

**I mentioned EM being Amber's huge secret in the previous chapter and it's important that you remember that, or else you will get a bit confused! Also, there is no Jeff in this chapter! Sorry! He'll be very heavily involved in the last two chapters. Next one is Tiff :D**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16-All Hell Breaks Loose**

"Knock knock" I sang from the hallway after I knocked on Tiff's door. She flung it open and squealed, giving me a huge hug.

"I need to tell you something majorrrrr" she said, excitedly leading me into her room "John and I are moving in together" Ouch, JC, thanks for the warning.

I slapped on a fake smile "That's great!" Okay, my New Years Resolution is to cut down on my lying.

Tiff then started gabbling on and on about this new house and how she was going to decorate it whilst I just nodded and said yes occasionally. Nevermind the fact that I came over to tell her that Jeff and I are back together.

I seized my chance to leave when Tiff finally paused for breath "Anyway, I better get back to my room, Jeff and I are going out for a celebratory dinner. Chow" I smiled to myself as I walked out of her room and smack into the one and thank God, the only, Candice Michelle.

She instantly tried to move away from me, her eyes cast downwards. I pretty much sensed that she was terrified of me. Heh, silly woman.

"I don't bite, you know" I said, amused. Candice looked up at me, which was quite a way since I'm 6'3 anyway and right now I'm wearing 3 inch heels.

"If you bit me I'd probably get sybillis" Candice spat. I threw my head back in laughter;

"_Sybillis?! _don't you mean syphillis?" I said, in between my giggles "You can't even insult somebody correctly, you worthless piece of shit."

Candice just pushed past me and began to run down the hall. I felt compelled to yell after her "When your husband finds out about you, he'll be running like that to the lawyers!"

"You should do that" a slightly accented voice slid into my ears and my head snapped back around to where the voice had come from "Hello Amber. Miss me?"

"After you reported that story on me, I'd like to push you off a cliff, actually." I replied, not quite believing who was stood in front of me

The person in front of me smirked "My feet are cold, Am" We began to walk towards the elevators.

"Why's that?" I eyed the person's feet-gold, strappy heels adorned them

"You and I are talking, we're in the same space. I'd say that hell has just frozen over" she laughed and for a split second, I forgot our past. I laughed too;

"I take it you aren't here to antagonise Trandice with me, E. What's going on?"

"Vince has just signed me to a Diva contract, A."

I stopped dead in my tracks "Oh no. No way am I working with you"

"Come on Amssss" she whined "It won't be like last time"

"You're damn right it won't be. You will not come in between Jeff and I or my position in the company. You're a bad influence on me, E" I glared at her

"I know, I know." we carried on walking and she hit the down button on the elevator. It arrived and we both stepped in, E leaning against the wall as I pressed the 'G' button.

"Where are we even going?" I asked, joining her on the wall

"To the bar of course" she laughed. Like I said, bad influence.

* * *

_Tiff's P.O.V._

"John?" I walked over to him where he was, once again, sat at his laptop.

"Tiffany look." he pointed to the screen and I was so shocked to see a picture of that woman on there, that I ignored him calling me Tiffany.

"Oh no. No no no!" I yelled, grabbing my cell phone and dialling Amber. She picked up on the second ring.

"Helloooo?" Great. she's drunk.

"Amber, why the hell is there a picture of Estelle on WWE's website?!" I yelled

"Because Estelle is here." she sobered up a little "Vince signed her."

"She's evil, Am!" I practically screamed into the phone. Amber exhaled down the receiver and laughed

"I know, Tiff. Every woman in my family is." she paused and I heard her inhale and exhale once again "But she ain't heavy-she's my sister"

As I began to speak, Amber hung up. I stared at the phone before snapping it shut. "I'm going to the bar to find Amber."

John stared at me "This woman is Amber's sister?"

"Yes. She's pure evil incarnated into one of the sexiest women alive" I laughed, remembering that Estelle had once said she was going to get that printed on her business card. Why I laughed like I still liked her, I have no idea. I guess that's the effect the bitch has on people when she hasn't seen them in 5 years. It's hard to believe she was 18 when all that shit happened.

* * *

_Amber's P.O.V_

"I suspect Tiff'll be along shortly to throw a drink in your face" I laughed and downed my Cosmopolitan. Estelle eyed me for a second and then announced;

"You're in love, sis! Who with?"

I scowled "Weren't you listening before? Jeff."

My little sister's eyes went wide "Jeff Hardy?"

"That's the one. Didn't you even read what you wrote on that damn website?"

She snorted "Reading through that, it just makes you sound like a slut who likes breaking hearts"

Ashley chose that moment to walk past us. She stopped with a sneer "I don't know who the hell you are, but you're right about her. That's all she is. A slut"

Estelle's face was a fucking picture. She stood up, her gold high heels making her the same 6'6 as I currently was. She towered over Trashley easily. "I suggest you take a close look at my face and then Amber's face."

Ashley did so and the look of realisation that crept onto her face was quickly replaced with one of sheer terror. My sister smiled, sickly, and brought her glass down onto Ashley head. The entire bar fell silent-aside from my laughter.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Estelle smirked, then joined in with my laughter.

I stopped laughing for a minute, standing up and grabbing onto my sister's arm, I too smirked. "Don't mess with the Mardeyn's, bitch"

* * *

_Two days later. Amber is at home after being suspended. Estelle, however, is leaving for her first day as a WWE Diva._

"Bored, bored, bored" I sighed an hour after Estelle had left to catch her flight to SC. Deciding to have a look at the newest Diva Dish on the WWE website, I clicked on the address from my history bar.

I didn't get that far before I saw a headline with a picture of me and Estelle titled 'You win some, you lose some'. I followed the link and stared at the page.

**World Wrestling Entertainment is sad to announce the departure of Amber 'Electra' Mardeyn from the company. We will come to terms on her contract in the following week.**

**Our newest signing, Estelle Mardeyn, is indeed Amber's younger sister. She will wrestle under the ring name 'Star'.**

**The current Diva wrestling under the name Star, Tiffany Cerdton, has also been released.**

**We wish Amber and Tiffany success in their future endeavours.**

That bitch. I fucking hate my sister! Everytime she arrives anywhere, I lose my job and my boyfriend! Quickly dialling Steph's number, I waited for her to answer.

"Hey Amsss" she greeted me

"Do you have any idea why I've been released?!" I yelled, pacing up and down my living room

"You've been released?" Steph asked me "Amber, what the hell?"

"That's what I'm asking you, woman!"

She exhaled "I have no idea, babe. I'll look into it, get you re-signed and call you back."

"Okay. And tell my sister I'm going to kick her ass" I ended the call as my SK3 bleeped furiously from my kitchen counter.

**What is going on Amber?  
Why has Shannon Moore just run into the locker room and told us all that you've left the company??  
And who the hell is this chick that's wandering around looking like a less hot version of you?  
Amzzz, you need to email me back, alright kid.**

**Love you, Mark&Glenn.**

Alright now it's definitely because of Estelle that I've been released. Why would nobody even tell me in advance. Screw this. I stopped pacing and grabbed my car keys. Running out of my house, I locked the door behind me so then Rascal and Mercury didn't escape. I was going to Tiff and John's and together, we were going to kill my sister.


	18. Chapter 18: Not A Laughing Matter

**Aloha. The next chapter will be up shortly.  
This is by the amazing Tiff, who manages to get me back on track everytime.  
Love ya babe. **

Read&Review! 

**xoxo Charlie&Tiff**

**

* * *

****Chapter 17-Not A Laughing Matter**

"Tiff, open this god damn door!" I shouted as I banged on it for the 5th time.

Moments later a very sleepy looking brunette opened it up; wearing what looked like some of John's clothes.

"Am, do you realise what time it is?" She asked with no enthusiasm.

"I don't care what time it is, what I do care about is us losing our job and the bitch that's responsible for it." I replied, gritting my teeth.

It seemed to take a few moments for my words to sink into Tiff's mind as her jaw slowly dropped to the floor.

"Estelle." She said bitterly.

"Who else? Now get your ass ready because we're going to find that bitch." I sneered.

I followed Tiff into the room who quickly picked up some of her clothes and ran into the bathroom, I then spotted John sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Amber?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Well, why don't you take a look for yourself?" I asked, walking over to his laptop that was already switched on and typing in the website.

John slowly lifted the covers and made his way over to where I was now sat, where he stood behind me to get a clear view of the screen.

"World Wrestling Entertainment is sad to announce the departure of Amber 'Electra' Mardeyn . . . woah!" John said shocked as he read through the passage.

"Keep reading John. . ."

"The current Diva wrestling under the name Star, Tiffany Cerdton, has also been released. Wait, what?!" He shouted towards Tiff as he saw her re-enter the room.

"Why don't you ask Amber's sister that question?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Woah, she really is evil . . . "

"Yep and that's why we're going to teach her a lesson." I nodded as my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Am, I've just been talking to a few members of the management team and they have no idea why either you or Tiff were released. Anyway babe, you've both been rehired and we are searching for the culprit."

"You don't need to Steph, I already know who it is and I'll sort it out myself. Would you by able to get us onto the next flight over there by any chance?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied.

"Okay, thank you babe." I finished before hanging up.

"You ready?" I asked Tiff.

"Yeah . . . John's insisted that he comes with us though." She shrugged as he walked back over to us, now fully dressed.

"Alright." I shrugged before leading the way outside.

It was time to find my little sister and kill her, just like she deserved.

* * *

Steph being such a superstar, got us onto the next flight so within 3 hours, we were already at the arena. Tiff and I were walking down the corridor with purpose as John lagged behind. We reached the Women's locker room in record time and slammed the door open, ready to give Estelle and whoever else was on the other side a piece of our minds but, it seemed she had already sensed us coming.

"This'll teach you what happens when you mess with the Mardeyn's, bitch!" Estelle screamed as she bashed Ashley's head up against a locker.

I glanced over at Tiff and rolled my eyes before letting out a sigh and making my way over to the two girls, Tiff and I finally managing to pull them apart.

"I suggest you leave before we decide to let E carry on from where she left off." Tiff scowled at Ashley as she pushed her away.

Doing as she was told, the blonde quickly made her departure as she wiped the blood away from her busted lip. Both Tiff and I quickly turned our attention back to E, glares fixed on our faces.

"What's wrong girls?" She asked innocently, leading the way out of the locker room and into the now busy corridor.

"What's wrong is that you got us fired, bitch. What where you thinking?!" I screamed.

"And stealing my ring name . . . could you get any lower?" Tiff asked in disgust as she joined hands with John.

"Come on darlin's, it was only a bit of fun . . . " She smirked, seeming disinterested in the conversation at hand.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I didn't know how to get it into her head, but as soon as I spotted Jeff coming around the corner, my mood brightened.

"You know what, I'll deal with this later." I told my sister bitterly as I quickened my pace and walked over to Jeff.

"Am, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock as I reached him.

"Well, I had some business to deal with but that can wait for another time" I began as Estelle walked passed and I gave her another glare. "Anyway, I wanna spend some time with you, babe." I grinned.

Jeff grinned back before moving over and wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a deep kiss on my lips, one that would have been even deeper if it wasn't for a wolf whistle interrupting us . . .

"Shut up John! Am, I'll catch you later." Tiff smiled as she walked passed us, but not before punching John in the arm.

"So, what do you say to dinner?" Jeff asked as he took hold of my hand and led me in the opposite direction.

"Sounds good to me." I grinned.

Maybe my sister still had some explaining to do but right now, I really didn't care. Things between Jeff and I couldn't be more perfect . . .


	19. Chapter 19: Monogamy is furniture wood!

**I'm sorry that these updates seem to be taking forever! Two more chapters after this, then I'm taking a break, in which I'll start work on a possible sequel and the prequel I promised.  
This is short, as the last chapters will be long and incredible. This just sets them up.**

**I suck, I know.  
Please read Her Killer Smile, which is also by me-it needs reviews!**

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18-Monogamy is furniture wood, right?**

"How come you never told me about Estelle?" Jeff asked me, his face illuminated by the candles on the table. I drank some of my wine and chewed a piece of steak;

"Because she's my estranged sister."

"How come?" he frowned and took a sip of his wine. I laughed

"Jeff, some Internet source isn't sat around the corner watching you drink, you know. But I'd be careful with that twitch your right shoulder seems to be doing" Jeff's face relaxed and laughed along with me. Thank God he'd forgotten his previous unanswered question. Estelle is not going to ruin this dinner.

"Amber?"

"Mmmhmm?" I looked up at him from my plate. He smiled and got hold of my hand

"I love you."

Did he just? Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not happening. I cannot fall in love whilst she is here. My reasoning however, is far too late.

"I love you too, Jeffy."

* * *

"He told me he loved me!" I grabbed hold of Mel's hand and screamed

"Oh Ams! You're in love!" She had barely said these three words before her face crumpled into tears. Dave. It had to be because of Dave.

"What's he done now?" I asked, pulling my Sidekick towards me from the edge of the bed.

"It's all this stuff with his ex wife" she sobbed "him constantly bringing her into things, saying he still loves her and that he's not over her"

"And then saying he loves you to death?" I finished. She nodded;

"I was so stupid, Amber. I thought he wanted me for me"

"Not for...a rebound?" I guessed and she nodded. I'll kill him when I see him next. She's such a sweet person...how dare he do this to her? "Wait here. I have a visit to make"

"Amber!" Mel called after me as I stormed out of the room "You're still in your evening gown!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back, furiously dialling Paul's cell as I waited for the elevator

_"Hey Ams. To whom do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" _He sounded amused, like he knew what I was ringing for

"What room are you in?"

_"209. I have company"_

"Good. I've found him then" I ended the call and hit the '2' button in the elevator. It stopped on the 4th floor to pick somebody up.

"Oh Jesus, Estelle. I cannot handle you right now" I groaned

"You look good. Off somewhere with Jeff?" she ignored my statement with a smile

"Been somewhere with Jeff. Am now off to ki-nevermind. I hate you, remember? You cost me my job, _again._"

She rolled her eyes "It was a joke. God, Amber, lighten up."

"When you weren't here I was the epitome of 'light'. I was also Queen Bee"

"Queen Bitch more like." Estelle laughed. I turned to her and laughed. My sister and I truly are two peas in a pod.

The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor "This is me. I'll see you later kid." I kissed her on the cheek and walked onto the corridor. As the doors shut, I swear I heard her mutter 'But you won't see him'.

Estelle's mutterings never bode well for anyone.

* * *

As soon as Paul opened his door, I flew into the room and prepared myself for one hell of a slanging match.

"Ahh, Amber. How nice of you to join us" Dave smiled. It seriously took all of my willpower not to crack him in the face right then. Instead, I ignored him.

"You bastard. Do you have any idea what you're doing to Mel? Save your innuendo's too, Dave."

He looked surprised "I love Melina."

"You also love your ex wife, which you make painfully obvious eveytime you open your damn mouth!" I screamed "How the hell do you think that makes Melina feel? You saying you love Angie all the time? That she's the love of your life? You know full well what Mel sacrificed to be with you. You treat her like dirt"

His face darkened "I love Mel to death. You have no idea how I treat her"

I just rolled my eyes "Think about everything I've said to you, Dave. We used to be 'close', didn't we? I know you pretty well. Just trust me"

I kissed Paul on the cheek and hugged him on my way out of the room. As I was walking back to the elevator, I bumped into Randy.

"You look beautiful" he smiled. If it was possible for a human being to melt from a mere smile, I would've been a puddle right then.

I smiled back "Thank you." Oh Lord, I am not a commitment girl. Don't they make furniture out of monogamy?

He took my arm and walked wordlessly down the corridor with me; stopping outside his room. He opened the door "Shall we?"


	20. Chapter 20:All The Things You Never Said

**I'm going to acknowledge reality in this chapter. Amber's reaction is close to what mine was when I heard that Sam Orton was pregnant. Obviously it's going to be in Amber context though haha.**

**It's high time she realised what a shit Randy can be.**

**The next chapter is the last one. It's been a good time, hasn't it?**

**:D**

**& I'M VERY HAPPY! JEFF'S #1 ON THE P25!!! YES!!!**

**Ahem. I love him.**

**Review!**

**xoxo Charlie**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19-All The Things You Never Said**

"Randy...I can't. I'm sorry. We've had our fun. I love Jeff, now, Ra Ra. We're making a go of things." I explained, turning away from the door. I laughed "Maybe you can pick up Estelle?"

He smiled in spite of himself "Yeah maybe I can."

I kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. I'm a good girl...or I can be. Right now, Jeff is who I want and I intend for it to remain that way for a very long time. Who knows, maybe I'll marry him.

My cell phone screen lit up and the name 'Estelle' flashed up "Hello?"

"Hey sis. I'm just calling to let you know that I have your man...more than you ever will"

I stopped dead "What? Estelle...why have you..."

"Everything I wanted, you always had. Now I have what you want. Goodbye Amber. I'll see you in another lifetime...when we're both cats"

She hung up. That bitch. If she's going to kill herself...well she can see if I care. I need to find Jeff.

* * *

"Has Estelle been in here?" I screamed as soon as Jeff opened the door. He flinched 

"No...why?" Jeff asked, hugging me. He smells good.

"She's a bitch." I rolled my eyes and flopped down onto the bed

"Does it run in the family?" Jeff joked. I hit his arm "Sorry."

"Hmph" I pouted "I hate you."

He kissed my neck "You do?"

I smiled and surpressed a moan "Today is backwards day."

* * *

_RAW. Afternoon meeting before the show. Amber is running through her match with Melina when the meeting is called._

Mel and I stopped what we were doing and got out of the ring-I went and sat next to Jeff, she went next to Liz.

"Alright. Before we start this meeting Randy would like to share something with us" Vince announced. I laughed;

"Your test results again, Ra Ra?" Everybody laughed but him. He looked like death, he really did. My poor baby. He needs me to look after him.

"Uh...I figured that as only a select few of you have met Sam, that you should all meet her now." Randy stuttered. Who in the fuck is Sam? I know he has that big ass tramp stamp on his arm...he told me that it was his Mom's name. I've met Randy's mother...Bob was **not **calling her 'Sam'.

A small woman, if I could call her that, she seriously looked about 14, walked into the ring. She went on her tiptoes and kissed Randy right in front of us all. Okay, fuck me looking after him. I'm going to kill him.

"Hey everybody. I'm Samantha Orton...Randy's wife." she spoke timidly and I felt my legs go out from under me. Randy came over to me but I shoved him away, tears in my eyes. I furiously blinked them away and accepted Jeff's hand as he helped me up.

Randy returned to Sam's side and smiled "We're expecting our first child"

You know that cliche where your brain turns to mush, your eyes swim and the room spins around you? When he said those words all of them happened to me at once. Melina, Tiff and Liz ran over to me and literally dragged me to the back.

"He's married?" I managed to croak "Since when?"

"September" Randy's voice came from behind us and I screamed, running at him, my fists punching every part of him I could until I pretty much dissolved into tears. Instantly his arms came around me and he pressed me to him as I cried.

"How could you do this to me? To her, even? I couldn't give a shit about her, but...Randy..." I faltered and looked up at him "Are you crying?"

He nodded slightly and I wiped his eyes, my face level with his as I stood up straight once again "You have no reason to" I said coldly "Go back to your family."

Randy stared at me, his blue eyes vivid. He shook his head and turned on his heel to go back to his wife. His _wife._ This is fucked up. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialled the one person I knew that could possibly help me.

"Estelle? It's me. I need you."

* * *

I lay back into the sofa as my sister handed me a bottle of Southern Comfort. I smiled weakly, she always knew when a glass wasn't needed. 

"You thought I meant Jeff" she said, lying back into the sofa opposite mine "I didn't, darling, I meant Randy"

I stared at her "I didn't understand at all what you were saying."

"I had Randy's biggest secret. You wanted to know all of them and he told you every single one apart from Sam."

"And their baby."

Estelle sat bolt upright "Their what?!"

"Sam is pregnant." I groaned and glugged from the bottle "I think that Jeff hates me now, because of my reaction towards the news. He must've figured out about Randy and I."

"Hate to break it to you, but everybody knew anyway" Estelle laughed a little and poured herself a glass of red wine.

"They didn't know that I loved him." I shrugged "Or love him, whatever"

"Apart from wallowing in your own self pity, what are you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely fucking nothing, Estelle. I'm going to get in my car, drive back to the arena and act as if nothing is wrong."

"Okay. I'll see you on Christmas Day." Estelle smiled, took the bottle of SoCo back and threw my purse to me.

* * *

"Hey babe" I knocked on the door of our faction's dressing room and went in "Mel...what's wrong?" 

"Dave rang me and said that you went to see him." Mel looked up at me

"Indeed I did. What's he said?"

She grinned and threw her arms around me "He apologised and asked me to move in with him!"

"YOU BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD AT ME!" I laughed and hugged her back. I like it when my friends are happy. Even if I'm totally fucked when I see Jeff.

Jeff. Oh yeah. That's who I came back to see. "Mel? I need to go and find Jeff."

She nodded "Good. He's distraught."

"Oh God. I love you babe!" I called as I ran out of the door.

I ran through the corridors, trying to find Jeff's dressing room. I eventually found it, knocking about twenty times, each one getting louder and louder.

"Jeff?" I called "Jeff?" Whatever, don't answer then. "I'm coming in, Jeff!"

I opened the door "Oh my God, Jeff!"

He lay sprawled on the floor, with scattered empty pill boxes around him.

This isn't happening to me. Not Jeff.

Anybody but Jeff.


	21. Chapter 21: Turn My Way, Baby

**It's been a good time. Never in my life did I think my second fic would garner so many reviews and so much attention.**

**I'm considering a sequel.**

**You'll probably want one, right?**

**Lyrics in this are Turn My Way by New Order/Billy Corgan. I don't have permission to use them, but I did so anyway. I heard Billy Corgan sing it and fell in love with the song.**

**Thank you to Tiff for all her help and especially her guidance and patience (I Love You!!), to my reviewers for making me feel special and to Amber for jumping into my head at what seemed like an opportune moment.**

**I am so, so proud of this chapter. I've worked so hard on it. **

**I've just seen that Candice won Diva of the Year&Most Improved and I'm spitting mad. It gave me an idea though. One-shot that I'll probably write on the plane.**

**So, for the last time, please review this.**

**Thank you.**

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20-Turn My Way, Baby.**

I did what I could only think of doing. I screamed my lungs out. Turning away from Jeff, I tried to calm myself down, but to no avail.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms came around me, comforting and familiar.

"Now do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love?" Jeff's voice asked me. I faced him once more, our eyes locking.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again."

"Don't ever leave me again" Jeff said, quickly and put his head down after

"I didn't leave you" I cocked my left eyebrow and bent my head under his to look at him.

"You did. You ran off when Randy announced about his wife and future kid. Everbody was staring at me, like it was obvious you loved him and not me"

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry...I couldn't even be around either of them." I muttered and took a deep breath "Did everybody else know he was married?"

"Yes. Why do think you got so much shit when he was parading you around as his girl?"

"I presumed that it was jealousy on their part" I shrugged "Why did nobody tell me he was married?"

"We all thought he'd already told you. Evidently he hadn't."

I stared at him "Did you just say 'evidently'? What on earth has gotten into you?"

"Perhaps, my darling" He stood up and scooped me off the floor with him "It's that I'm with your classy ass again"

I simply laughed at him and held his hand as we walked to catering.

* * *

Tiff damn near jumped on me as soon as I walked through the door "Are you okay?"

"Fine, thank you. I went to see Estelle, then came back to see Jeff"

Tiff smiled "Good. You deserve a good guy, Ams"

I simply nodded as my SK3 bleeped from inside my bag:

**Amber? It's Brit, obviously. I have Randy with me...he's a fucking mess babe.**

**Sam went crazy because he followed you to the back and came back crying.**

**What did you say to him?**

**His hand is broken and all his arm is cut up because he punched a wall and then the window.**

**I suggest you come and see him.**

**I still love you though.**

**Brit xoxox**

"I'll be back soon guys. I need to go talk to Brittany" Most of the group acknowledged my parting sentence with a nod and a smile.

* * *

"I'll leave you guys alone" Brit smiled. I thanked her as she left and turned my attention to Randy;

"You're an idiot, babe"

He laughed "I am, aren't I? Brit's told me I'm acting like a child"

"You **are **a child, Randy" I laughed along with him and sighed "All this stuff with us is complete shit, isn't it? One, you're fucking married. Two, you're having a kid and three I know you're sleeping with one of my friends. One of the writers, in fact."

He paled "You know about Dom?"

"Umm, duh?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him gently "I loved you. Dom loved you. I hope your wife loves you, because she's all you've got now. Goodbye."

* * *

You know, I think I might start being nice to everyone. Most of the bad stuff has been thrown at me as a result of something I've done.  
This year has been crazy.  
I started off with Jeff-him cheating on Beth with me-until he caught me with Randy.  
He still doesn't know about Shannon. I hope he never does find out. That'd be the end of me-he'd side with Shannon, of course. Bro's over Ho's and all that.

I'm sat now in a park, after I wandered off down the road with not much intention of returning. I need to be alone with my memories, with pictures, words and songs.

Maybe I should invest in T-Mobile. This Sidekick has gotten me through the year.

I never delete my emails, ever. I never know when I might need them, for one. I suppose now is one of those times.

Sure, I have Jeff and yes, I love him, I've fought for him, cried for him...drank after he left me without his love.

Gone in to a coma after he left me...all that fun stuff.

I'm killing myself over the life I lead now.

Drinking, fighting, bitching, smoking, my life is a vicious circle.

I'll end up dead or broken.

The good thing about mistakes is that you learn from them.

Or you're supposed to. I never have and I don't suppose I ever will.

I pressed play on a random song as I began to scroll through my old emails. Fuck it, I'm going read every single one of them.Wait. 357? I'll just read the ones from people I like.

**Alright, I just got word from J.R that they want to interview you tomorrow night at the RAW taping. Want me to drop by?  
I'll get one of the boys to show you around. Give Jeff Hardy a damn good reason to be on time for once.  
That boy'll end up off the rails again soon.  
Careful not to make him fall in love with you, Amber. I know what you're like with your commitment phobia.  
Maybe you should marry Randy? Hahaha. I'll see you soon girl.  
Glen xxx**

I smiled. I remember that night so well. Everybody was nice to me, Jeff was on time and I got the job. I was Glen&Mark's girl, though, nobody was going to mess with me.

I'm bored of this song now. I hope a good one comes on next.

_Take my hand__  
__And don't let go  
Trust this man  
And let it flow_

Oh fantastic. It would be this. I remember Jeff singing this to me the first night we were together, if you catch my drift. He wanted me to jsu be with him, trust him, forget things that had happened in my past. I did, he helped me get over the hurt, betrayal...but not over losing my sister because of a stupid event. Not that I'm blaming Estelle for everything I've done wrong since then but...

**It was great meeting you last night. You're awesome, you really are. I'll have to be careful around you, my lady.  
Or that's what people are telling me hahah.  
I never listen to them anyway...  
Jeff xxxxxxx**

Do you know what? I was glad he never listened. I had my taregts set on him from the moment I clapped my eyes on his hair in 2003. Usually, every target of mine has an obstacle I must overcome. Jeff sure as hell did, as I found out on an MSN conversation one night.

**Mooreon: Amber? I don't know if you remember me, but it's Shannon Moore.  
AmBamWHAM: Of course I do! You're the one that used to be Hurricane, right?  
Mooreon: No...I'm Shannon Moore.  
AmBamWHAM: I know. I was having a joke at your expense. What do you want?  
AmBamWHAM: Sorry, I don't mean to be rude...but I'm going to meet Mark soon, so...**  
**Mooreon: Jeff just got engaged to Beth, his girlfriend.  
AmBamWHAM: WHAT? Bye Shannon.  
AmBamWHAM is offline.**

_Don't take me down  
Cause I'm not done  
Don't steal my crown  
Before it's won  
The wide expanse  
The wheel of chance  
Will turn my way  
The sky will not be gray_

That damn song again. Was...is Jeff like a crown to me? Hey look, I'm dating Jeff Hardy, one of the greatest superstars ever? Maybe so. i'd never thought about it like that before. Randy...Shannon...Dave...John they were all like crowning glories. 'Look what I can get up to without Jeff knowing!'

He broke off his engagement after two months. I stayed away from him during those months, by the way. He told me that he couldn't handle never seeing me again, never talking to me again.  
Hey, maybe one day I'll write a book on how to get what you want...

I don't wanna be like other people are  
Don't wanna own a key, don't wanna wash my car  
Don't wanna have to work like other people do  
I want it to be free, I want it to be true

Take my hand  
And don't let go  
Trust this man  
And let it flow 

And so we did. We let our relationship flow. It was great...until I got caught cheating. My bad.  
Things are pretty much a blur up until waking up in hospital with Jeff looking over me. What in the hell even happened so that I felt the need to drink myself into a coma?

Oh yes.

_**"It's been two days and I'm messed up, man. Thankfully, I have a really great friend who's helping me get over Am...Electra." he smiled as Candice walzted next to him and kissed him lightly "My life could be better, but without Candy? It'd be a whole lot worse." he nodded to the camera and walked off.**_

That fucking video. I swear to God if I ever have to watch that again...ever have to see him with Candice again...

_I drank in every bar in town  
I filled my cup when I was down  
I saw the things I wanted to see  
Became the man I wanted to be  
But then somehow I lost my way  
I've got to get back there today  
_

I understand he took Randy and I getting back together again really badly. His problem, I guess. He was with Trandice. I wasn't involved at all with him then. I became the person I am now because he dated that stupid slut.

That argument in the hallway...I remember telling him that his new 'girlfriend' was married. I got that email from Randy...damn where is it? Oh, here it is. I always loved him for these little pick me up's;

**Amzzz. This is why you hot:**

**1. You don't take my shit  
2. You threaten to kill me every hour  
3. You yell at Jeff loud enough for everybody to hear  
4. You beat the shit out of Diva Search whores  
5. You're pure evil :D**

**Love you. Ra-Ra xxx**

_I don't wanna be like other people are  
Don't wanna own a key, don't wanna wash my car  
Don't wanna have to work like other people do  
I want it to be free, I want it to be true_

Dinner with Steph that night, the club afterwards...yet another slanging match with Jeff and then the news of me drinking broke.

**"Holy shit, you're Electra!" he exclaimed, looking at my basket he added "Careful with all of this gorgeous, we don't want a repeat of last time"**

**I stopped hunting for money in my bag and looked up "Excuse me?"**

**"Yeah, you know, like when you were hospitalised" he continued, placing a few of the bottles in a bag**

**"How...how do you know that?" I asked, my brows furrowed**

**"The gossip websites had it on. Besides, I watched your match back and there was no chance of your shoulder getting hurt"**

Big fucking deal..it's not like I'm an alcoholic or anything.

I looked down at the bottle I was clutching. Oops.

I don't wanna be like other people are  
Don't wanna own a key, don't wanna wash my car  
Don't wanna have to work like other people do  
I want it to be free, I want it to be true 

That dream...me being dead...my parents, my sister being there. Everybody I was estranged from was present but not Jeff. After breakfast by the elevators where he told me that he was probably next to me. Making up afterwards...then breaking up afterwards. We're like a fucking merry-go-round, but instead, a misery-go-round. Or a light switch, considering I ran back to his room after Tiff found out about John and I via one of those stupid sites and my damn sister.

I don't wanna be like other people are  
Don't wanna own a key, don't wanna wash my car  
Don't wanna have to work like other people do  
I want it to be free, I want it to be true 

God, Estelle coming back. That was a bloody shock and a half. She glassed Ashley for calling me names...we're no better than children. I took another swig from the bottle. Good vodka, you keep me sane. She got me fired, Mark and Glen had no idea who she was...God. I feel like an episode of Oprah.

My parents told me to always be right, no matter if I wasn't. In my mind, I had to have the confidence to be right, to control everyone...my mother tought me well.  
There might be a gaping hole in my childhood and indeed in Estelle's, but my mother and father tought us to be strong and stick together.  
I wasn't upset when they left me at 16 and expected me to look after Estelle, who was then 14. I just left too, for London to 'find' whatever it was that fulfilled me.

Drink usually did the trick-if it didn't then drugs helped too. When I returned to Estelle, I was usually raging drunk or drugged out of my mind.  
_  
_Not that it mattered, or that she cared. She'd shacked up with my boyfriend by then and a few years later, was pregnant with his baby at 17, nearly 18.

She lost it, of course. She was on the same amount of drink and drugs as I was.

After the miscarriage, I moved to the US and hadn't seen her since.

In my mind, it was good riddance.  
_  
I don't wanna be like other people are  
Don't wanna own a key, don't wanna wash my car  
I lie awake at night, or wait until it's light  
I want it to be free, I thought that I was right_

The bottle by now was empty, it was dark and I was pretty drunk.  
What am I even doing tonight?

Do I even have a match?

Ho hum. I should walk back to the arena. The roads shouldn't be too busy.

At least I have Jeff. I love him. He's all I need.

Tought that I was right  
Tought that I was right  
Tought that I was right  
Tought that I was right  
Tought that I was right  
Tought that I was right 

On second thoughts, maybe an ambulance wouldn't go amiss.

That car just hit me pretty hard.


End file.
